La quita tortuga
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: esta es la historia de una quita tortuga que aparece asi de repente y resulta ser alguien especial para ellos.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, en esta historia voy a poner a dos personajes especiales, bien espero que os guste.

aparece la quinta tortuga:

es una noche normal como siempre, leo y azumi(mi personaje preferido con la mia , nota de autor).

leo:hoy no parece que haya problemas.

azumi:es verdad, aun que es muy cansado siempre ir a vigilar podriamos ir hacer algo divertido.

leo:asi, te refieres a una cita.

azumi:yo, he bueno, era por hacer , al, go, diferente, jejejeje.

leo:entiendo, pienso, lo mismo, que te apetece hacer.

azumi:lo dices enserio, pues podriamos ir a ver una peli, y despues ir a comer algo.

leo:me parece perfecto. cogio la mano de azumi.

seguian, hasta que notaron una presencia extraña.

azumi:leo creo que ahi alguien que nos observa.

leo:yo tambien.

azumi:y esta justo ahi.

leo:a por el. y corrieron hacia el sospechoso, saltaban leo con su garfio atravesaba la calle, y azumi con los abanicos salta y (si habeis visto code lyoko que seguro que si, azumi saltaba como yumi de code lyoko a que mola, nota de autor.

leo:azumi. le hizo una señal de por ahi.

y leo se puso al otro lado, y entre los dos, usaron una cuerda que consiguieron atraparlo, llevaba una capa.

azumi:ahora veras espia. pero estas levanto las manos y vio una manos como las de leo pero mas delgadas, y un color verde mas claro-que?!.

opening de la serie.

azumi:como es posible?.

leo:quien eres?.

azumi:leo miro las manos, y poco a poco se fue levantando la capa y era una tortuga con una cinta azul cian, en cuanto los miro sonrio.

leo:pero como es posible, estoy soñando. pero esta le pellizco- ahi pero que haces.

x:tu mismo lo has pedido.

azumi:hey no te metas con el.

x:como no voy a hacerlo.

azumi:que quieres decir.

x:has crecido y no esperaba encontrarte de nuevo.

leo:nos conocemos.

x:no pero una hermana nunca olvida a su hermano.

leo:que?.

azumi:hermana.

x:si, te he estado buscando y por fin te encontre, hermano. y lo abrazo- venid conmigo.

leo:he espera.

azumi:esperame. y saltaron de un lado a otro.

mientras los kraang.

kraang:kraang el anillo de energia que kraang necesita para el nuevo proyecto para consquistar el planeta, esta en el lugar que kraang ha encontrado, pues le corresponde a kraang ir al lugar, antes de que las llamadas tortugas sepan donde estan.

mientras.

leo:espera, dices que eres mi hermana, pero como es posibles.

x:todo a su tiempo.

azumi:vaya leo esto si que es algo diferente que hacer.

leo:tu crees, a mi me parece demasiado.

x:ya hemos llegado.

llegaron a una tienda,en chinatown, entraron.

x:entrad.

los dos:si. abrio una trampilla y entro dentro habia una guarida como tenian ellos.

azumi:guau.

x:bienvenidos a mi guarida.

azumi:es precioso.

leo:si precioso, pero no me has respondido a la pregunta.

mei:o perdon , mi nombre es Mei Pieh Chi.

leo:yo leonardo.

mei:como leonardo davinci.

azumi:encantada yo azumaya azumi, y tu nombre es chino verdad.

mei:si, y soy shinobi.

azumi:o es como kunoichi pero en chino.

mei:asi es.

leo:pero aun asi es extraño mi hermana, y como es que nunca te había visto.

mei:es una historia muy larga, pero para empezar hoy hablar de vosotros y os he estado buscando, y por fin te encontre hermano.

azumi:oye te gustaría conocer a tus otros tres hermanos.

mei:estan los otros tres, que alegria.

leo:pero azumi.

azumi:venga leo una hermana, tiene que ver a sus otros hermanos, ademas a si conoces a mis amigas y a su padre el maestro splinter, verdad leo?.

leo:esta bien.

mei:podemos ir por esa puerta lleva a las alcantarillas, como metodo de escape.

leo:que ingenioso.

azumi:pues vamos. y se fueron, mientras en la guarida.

azra:donde se abra metido esa pareja.

raph:no se , a lo mejor an aprovechado para ir a darse besitos, que romanticos y pateticos.

azra:es que acaso no te gusta el romanticismo.

raph:me parece demasiado cursi.

azra:a mi tambien pero me gusta los detalles.

raph:o como un regalo, si eso si me gusta.

azra:aunque con lo pobre que eres dudo mucho que tenga detalles conmigo asi que no me espero nada de ti.

raph:que quieres decir, yo tambien puedo tener detalles.

azra:asssiiiii, jojo, pues demuestramelo rico y ya hablaremos.

raph:muy bien guapa.

amy:quien quiere galletas.

mickey:y pizza gyoza.

casey:yo mismo.

amber:yo tambien.

donnie:april te apetece.

april:si por que no. y entonces aparecio azumi y leo.

azumi:konbawa chicos.

amy:o azumi leo.

raph:ya era hora donde os habeis metido parejita.

azumi:calla raph y mira quien ha venido.

de ahi salio mei.

todos:se quedaron con la boca abierta.

amy:madre mia.

mickey:OTRA TORTUGA, COMO ES POSIBLE, CREO QUE VOY A.Y A MICKEY LE SALIO UNOS FUEGOSARTIFICIALES, DE LA CABEZA y todos se quedaron extrañados.

raph:otra tortuga, de donde a salido ese.

azumi:o raph ese es esa, es una chica.

raph:perdona.

mei:no pasa nada.

april:donde la habeis encontrado.

leo:la encontramos en nuestra busquedad.

azumi:y es vuestra ermana.

mickey:enserio hola hermanitA. y la abrazo, ella correspondio el abrazo.

donnie:no sabia que teniamos una hermana.

casey:vaya y encima es tortuga.

splinter:que esta pasando aqui.

leo:maestro. miro a mei.

splinte:como?.

mei:usted es el maestro, entonces eres su padre verdad.

splinter:asi es quien eres.

mei:soy mei Pieh Chi, soy shinobi.

splinter:como es posible.

mei:bueno es una larga historia.

azra:Pues explicate, por favor.

splinter:desde el principio.

mei:bien.

historia:yo conocia a mis hermanos desde qu nacimos, crecimos juntos, fue el mismo día que compro a mis hermanos otro hombre que fue mi maestro chung, y me enseño el arte marcial de ser shinobi.

splinte:chumg, fue amigo mio hace tiempo que no le veo.

mei:esta en honkon, ese mismo día fue a comprarme despues de que usted se fuera, me adopto y en ese mismo callejon, vimos uns hombres extraños, vio que algo grande estaba alli.

splienter:debia de ser yo, a mi tambien me cayo mutageno haciendo que me transformara.

mei:asi es, pero en ese momento se fue, pero al irse esos tipos se dieron cuenta de que mi maestro estaba alli, para evitar que le atacasen reacciono pero yo cai ese mutageno, como veo que se llama, y ahi me transforme, en cuanto se me quito de encima me llevo con el, el vio algo en mi que nunca había sentido, y decidio enseñarme, al poco de 15 años, me hablo de ello y como fue, luego oi de vosotros y he venido a buscaros, hermanos.

amy:o que tierno.

azumi:es increible.

mei:y os he encontrado, que alegria.

raph:no se me parece raro tener una hermana.

mei:y creo que eramos mas, pero no tuvieron la suerte de ser mas o menos humanos.

splinter:entiendo joven, mi nombre es hamato yoshi, o splinter,me alegro mucho de conocerte.

mei:y a usted tambien.

mickey:yo me llamo mickelangelo, o mickey, hermanita.

donni:yo soy donatello, pero me llaman donnie o d.

raph:yo soy raphael.

azra:pero le llaman raph el poco detallista.

raph:que graciosa, pues ella es azra la marimacho.

azra:vuelve a llamarme asi y te juro que te volveras morado en lugar de verde.

mei;jejejejeje, parece que os llevais muy bien.

amy:a que si cuando se pelean son adorables, jejjejeje, yo me llamao amyka harisdotti, pero llamame amy.

mei:o muy bien y eres muy mona, pero seguro que eres muy fuerte.

amy:lo piensas en serio.

mei:claro eres la tipica pequeña pero matona.

amy:jejejeje, que rica es.

casey:si es total, yo soy casey jones, el gran jones.

puso cara de celos.

amber:yo soy ambarita, pero dime amber.

april:yo soy april.

mei:encantada de conoceros.

mickey:tenemos una hermanita, amis brazos.

mei: a mis brazos mickey.

amy:abrazo en grupo.

todos:abrazo en grupo.

leo:sensei deberiamos enseñarle toda la guarida.

splinter:bien, adelante.

primero le enseñaron el salon.

raph:aqui esta el salon.

azra:es buen sitio para ver la tele y comer, buena comida.

azumi:asi vemos nuestra serie favorita.

leo:antes veiamos heroes del espacio.

mei_heroes, era mi seria favorita.

los dos:enserio.

mei:si, el capitan ryan, su ayudante, la princesa maya.

leo:es lo mas.

azumi:y super guay.

mai:o y ahora que me fijo te pareces a la princesa maya.

azumi:todos me lo dicen, otra parte.

mickey:esta es la cocina donde cocinamos nuestra deliciosa comida.

amy:y acabamos de hacer pizza gyoza.

mei:pizza gyoza.

miceky:te gustara, pruebalo.

mei:o que bueno, nunca había probado algo parecido, que delicia.

amber:es lo mas rico por que casi siempre comen pizza.

mei:pues yo siempre como comida chica, y es muy cansado. otra parte.

donnie:este es el laboratorio.

amber:donde hacemos nuestros experimentos y artilugios.

donnie:como la tortugoneta.

y el retro mutagenos.

mei:retromutageno.

april:lo hicieron cuando, mutaron a mi padre por error.

azra:no se por que pero me pongo de muy mal humor.

amber:sobre todo por que perdimos nuestros poderes.

azumi:y aun estamos buscando el lugar donde los tienen.

mei:o no sabeis cuanto lo siento.

amy:pero no pasa nada por que splinter nos enseña el arte del ninjitsu, y con ello no pueden contra nosotros.

mei:el ninjitsu , o el arte japones ninja.

mickey:pero tu no eres ninja.

mei:si, en mi caso soy shinobi.

mickey:shino,que?.

splinter:es el el arte ninja chino.

mei:si.

april:por eso tu nombre es chino.

mei:asi es.

azumi:debes de ser muy buena.

mei:15 años de entrenamiento.

raph: pues que tal una demostración.

mei:o es un reto hermanito.

raph:digamo que te demostrare lo bueno que soy a palos.

mei:no me impresionas.

azra:ya somos dos.

raph:pues ahora veras, adelante.

splinter:bien pues en posición. raph saco sus sais y mei saco 2 tessen chinos de metal.

april:guau son como el mio, pero mas grandes.

mei:preparado.

raph:preparado.

splinter:hajime. y empezaron, raph; se lanzo a golpearla, pero con sus tessen entre cruzo los sais de raph y lo lanzo contra la pared, se volvio a levantar, y siguio golpeando, evitando los golpes, y en un movimiento de cadera lanzo los tessen haciendo que golpease a raph y lo tirara al suelo.

mei:vencido.

splinter:leonardo.

leo:si. saco sus katanas y empezo tambien a pelear, le daba golpes y ella los esquvaba pero tambien contra-atacaba, y he hizo ella un movimiento y tambien lo tiro al suelo.

splinter:donatello, mickelangelo.

los lanzaron a pelear y paso lo mismo.

splinter:yame, esta muy bien tienes mucho espiritu.

mei:gracias, señor.

splinter:vamos chicas hajime. las chicas empezaron a pelear, contra ella, pero a ella le costaba, puesto que tenian mucha habilidad, y luchaba, y consigui vencer a todas menos a azumi, y en un ultimo golpe azumi consiguio tumbarla.

splinter:yame.

mei:o eres muy fuerte azumaya.

azumi:llamame azumi.

mei:o vale.

splinter vales mucho mei, se nota que has esta entrenando varios años.

mei:gracias señor, mi maestro me dio permiso para ir a buscar a mis hermanos, y me hablo de usted, y por lo que veo tambien fue mutado.

splinter:asi es, yo tambien me encontre con aquellos hombres, el dia en que mis hijos mutaron, y a la vez yo tambien fui mutado.

mei:si, sabeis algo de esos hombre.

donnie:en realidad se llaman kraang, unos alienigenas de otra dimensión buscaban a algunos humanos con un ADN especial.

mei:especial.

april:como el mio, me buscaban por que mi ADN es inmune al mutageno, pero mi madre tambien lo era y experimentaron con ella.

mei:o entonces te siguen buscando.

april:no por que borraron el adn, y me dejaron de buscar.

azumi:pero siguen con nuestros poderes si supieramos donde esta, los recuperariamos.

leo:lo recuperaremos, ya veras.

azumi:lo se.

mickey:que tal si comemos mas pizza gyoza.

amy:y unas galleta de chocolate.

de repente empezo a sonar la esfera de comunicación kraang.

amber:donnie, la esfera.

mei:que es eso.

donnie:es una esfera de comunicación kraan de la cual obtenemos información de donde se mueven.

mei:o y ahora a donde van.

donnie:pues segun la información se van a chinatown, en este punto.

mei:que no puede, ser, van a mi guarida.

leo:oh no, es terrible.

mei:pero que querran buscar.

azumi:algo valioso pues vamos.

mei:bueno no os preocupeis tampoco.

leo:pero.

mei:en la entrada esta lleno de trampas, que los destruira, pero sera mejor que vaya, asi me asegurare de que todo este en orden.

leo:voy contigo.

azumi:y yo.

donnie:yo tambien.

april:yo tambien.

casey:contad conmigo.

amber:y yo.

azra:no me apetece ir.

raph:a mi tampoco.

mickey:tengo que terminar de hacer una pizza.

amy:y yo mis deberes.

leo:bien, cualquier cosa os avisaremos.

todos:si!.

fueron hacia alli, llegaron, la puesta estaba abiertapero todos los kraan había sido destruido.

mei:ya os lo habia avisado, mira lo que pasa cuando tocan mis cosas.

leo:es una buen lugar.

azumi:pero ahi algo que buscaba.

donnie:pero que podían buscar aqui, no ahi mucho de valor.

mai:pero que dices para vivir vendo antiguedades, y tengo mucho exito.

donnie:asi no lo sabía perdonajejejejej.

mei:no pasa nada, al menos no han encontrado el objeto que me lleve.

amber:un objeto.

mei:si un anillo que tiene mucho poder.

azumi:que tipo de poder.

mei:puede transformarte en un tipo de monstruo enorme.

donnie:seguramente es eso lo que buscaban.

amber:seguro que para usarla para una maquina para que asi kraang invada lo que se llama la tierra para kraang.

mei:hablas muy raro.

donnie:no, es que los kraang hablan asi.

mei:o entiendo.

leo:no ahi que dejar que caiga en malas manos. en la guarida, raph seguia pensando que darle a azra para darle un detalle.

raph:y ya ves mickey azra esta de chincha conmigo porque no tengo nunca ningun detalle con ella.

mickey:vaya eso es muy duro tio.

raph:que haces tu para sorprender a amy.

mickey:hacer que se sienta querida, por ejemplo lo guapa que esta, que es un angel, prepararle algo vegetariano puesto que es vegetariana.

raph:sera por que amy, es demasiado dulce, azra es demasiado dura y orgullosa.

mickey: y que tal esto.

raph:un anillo de donde lo has sacado.

mickey:por ahi.

raph:o es muy bonito, y de un el mango es verde como los ojos de azra y el cristal es rojo.

mickey:amy me ha dicho que es un rubi de verdad, sabe mucho de eso, puedes darselo.

raph:seguro que le gusta mucho, gracias hermano te debo una.

mickey:de donde azra.

raph:azra.

azra:que pasa raph.

raph:te traigo una cosa.

azra:asi, con lo poco detallista que eres, me traes algo, asi pues haber. dijo azra y lo miro vio lo hermoso que era y le brillaba los ojos- es precioso.

raph:tiene tu color de ojo y tu pelo hace juego contigo.

azra:O de verdad, gracias, es genial. y raph se lo puso en el dedo- vaya me queda muy bien.

raph:asi es.

azra:o raph pensaba que no eras detallita y si lo eres, muchas gracias. le beso en la mejilla.

raph:jejejej, de de nada.

de repente mei tuvo un mal presentimiento.

leo:mei estas bien.

mei:no puede ser, no tengo el anillo.

donnie:igual se te debio caer el el dojo.

mei:no solo eso, alguien se lo ha pues.

todos:que?.

azumi:mei:que dijistes si alguien se lo ponia.

mei:posiblemente se transforme en un montruo.

april:entonces habra que quitarselo.

mei:si antes de que sea tarde.

se sentia temblorosa y rara.

mickey:este juego es genial.

amy:lo haces muy bien mickey, verdad azra, azra te pasa algo.

azra:grrrggggrrrrrggggrrrgrrr.

amy:azra.

azra:NO ME TOQUE, GRAAAAOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR.

AMY:AZRA. Y la golpeo lanzandola contra la pared.

mickey:AMY, AZRA POR QUELO HAS HECHO!.

azra:GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR.

mickey:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!en otra escena, llego la tortugoneta.

mei:deprisa. salio corriendo.

leo:lo has encontrado.

azumi:que ha pasado aqui.

amber:amy, mickey.

raph:chicos.

casey:que ha pasado, raph.

raph:no lo se, estaba con splinter, cuando oimos unos gritos y encontramos a mickey y amy asi.

mei:y tu amiga, azra.

raph:no lo se no estaba.

splinter:sabeis algo que deba saber.

mei:azra a sido la que a atacado a mickey y amy.

azumi:que?.

raph:imposible ella jamas haria eso, aprecia a su amigas y a mis hermanos que a su propia vida.

mei:pero no ella de verdad, el demonio que tiene ese anillo a poseido a azra y ahora es un monstruo.

raph:que?.

mei:como ha llegado ese anillo a ella.

raph:se lo dio yo.

mei:que, no puede ser.

raph:pero por que mickey lo encontro, y ella no dejaba de hecharme en cara de que no era nada detallista con ella.

mei:entiendo, pero ahora tenemos que ayudarla o sino puede ocurrir algo malo.

leo:entonces vamos.

amber:he pero que pasa con mickey y amy, estan helados.

mei:han recibido un golpe muy fuerte, pero puedo ayudarlos, apartaros, zen, fu,yai me chun li, mi,YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.de repente se encendio un esplendor y mickey y amy volvieron a sus colores originale, se despertaron.

amy:o que a pasado.

april y amber:AMY. la abrazaron entre las dos.

casey y donnie:que envidia.

raph:mickey, que susto me has dado, crei que te perdia.

mickey:he tenido un sueño, soñaba que azra se convertia en un demonio.

mei:no era un sueño, azra se a convertido en un demonio.

mickey:yo pensaba que con su mal genio ya lo era.

raph:no te rias de azra, mickey.

mei:ahi que ir a buscarla, enseguida.

donnie:amber y yo lo prepararemos.

raph:bien como la volvemos como estaba.

mei:ahique quitarle el anillo, pero para que se le quita alguien debe decirle una amable verdad, que este lleno de amor y sinceridad y debe ser un hombre, por que a poseido a una mujer, si fuera un hombre seria al contrario, quien de vosotros se lo dira.

todos miraban a raph.

raph:que?!.

leo:raph es tu mejor amiga tu eres el indicado.

raph:esta bien, y que tengo que decir.

mei:lo ma sincero que sientas por ella dentro de tu corazon sino no funcionara.

raph:o vale.

mickey:chico mirad la noticias.

noti:es horrible un tipo de monstruo volador,esta atacando la ciudad.

azumi:esa es azra, ahi que ir cuanto antes.

splinter:mucha suerte hijos mios y hija.

mei:gracias hamato.

en otra escena subieron a la tortugoneta, y april buscaba a azra atraves de sus presentimientos.

april:por aqui.

mei:tienes buenos reflejos.

april:gracias.

amber:lo tenemos todo listo.

mei:tenemos que atraerla algun lugar donde podamos saltar al anillo.

mickey:que tal es tcri es muy alto.

mei:o es una magnifica idea mickey que listo eres.

amy:aque si.

raph:se nota que no le conoces.

azumi:bien y como la atraemos.

mei:algo que le guste, que le encante.

amy:eso es facil le encanta los gatos.(a azra le vuelve locas los gatos, por eso cada vez que ve uno le da ganas de acariciarlo, a parte de que los atrae.

mickey:ya minino helado.

mi:miau.

mei:eso es un gato de helado.

amy:si un accidente con mutageno.

mei:parece que sois tendencia a los accidentes.

amber:que va.

leo:bien, vamos a ello.

subieron en esas alas voladoras y mickey llevaba a minino con el.

leo:mickey atrae a azra, al tcri y raph preparate para decirle esa amable verdad.

raph:si mecachis.

leo:chicas ahi que aseguras a las que estan a su paso.

todas:si.

apartaban a todos los que estaban al paso de azra.

azr:GGGGGRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.

mickey:AZRA MIRA UN GATITO, Y ES MININO HELADO.

azra:graar, gato helado, mio grooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

mickey:a BRUJIAZRA, NOS PISA LOS TALONES.

RAPH:NO LA LLAMES ASI, MICKEY.

MEI:YA CASI ESTA RAPIDO.

justo en el tcri, lo kraang estaba asustados por lo que veian.

kraang:kraang ese ser tan enorme conocido como demonio esta a punto de atacar nuestro cuartel.

ya casi estaban, llegaron hasta alla.

mei:raph, debes hacercarte a su oido y decirle lo que sientes.

raph:yo espero que despues no lo se acerco a su oido.

raph:AZRA ESCUCHAME,TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE DESDE HACE TIEMPO, PRIMERO SIENTO HABERTE DADO ESE MALDITO ANILLO, SOLO QUERIA SER DETALLISTA CONTIGO, SIEMPRE LO QUISE PERO PENSABA QUE AL SER UNA CHICA COMO ERES PENSABA QUE NO TE INTERESABA, POR ESO NUNCA TE HICE NINGUN DETALLE Y AHORA SE QUE ME HE EQUIVOCADO, PERO DESDE QUE VOLVISTE CON NOSOTROS Y VI CUANTO TE IMPORTABA, ME HAS HECHO VER UNA COSA, ERES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, Y TE TENGO MUCHO APRECIO.

AZRA:GROARRR.

RAPH:NO FUNCIONA.

MEI: POR QUE NO ES SUFICIENTE TIENES QUE SER MAS DIRECTO, ASI FUNCIONARA.

RAPH:QUE NO PUEDO.

MEI:RAPH TIENES QUE HACER, HAZLO POR AZRA, SI TANTO TE IMPORTA, Y POR TUS HERMANOS Y AMIGOS, VENGA HAZLO.

RAPH:ESTA BIEN, AZRA se detuvo para escucharlo.

RAPH:azra mi amor besame y abrazame para siempre.

azra:GROAR.

mei:MAS ALTO.

RAPH:O ESTA BIEN, AZRA, MI AMOR BESAME Y ABRAZAME Y QUIEREME PARA SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE, REPENTE EL ANILLO SE VOLVIO DE OTRO COLOR.

MEI:AHORA, TECNICA XAINXO XI, YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. y se lo saco, salio un esplendor de alegria, pero azra volvio a su tamaño normal y cayo al vacio.

azra:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

RAPH:AZRA.

AZRA:RAPPPPPHHHHHHHHH, se tiro a cogerla, consiguio agrarrarla.

azra:raph te has vuelto loco que estas haciendo.

raph:no pienso dejarte, caes tu yo tambien estamos en esto junto repente a azra le brillaron los ojos,y le dio un beso a raph en los labios, raph se quedo con los ojos abierto impresionado, cuando se separo los labio.

azra:raph, despierta .

raph:asi, a volar. raph consiguio alzar el vuelo, y llegaron al suelo sanos y asalvos.

raph:esta bien azra.

azra_ahora ya dos sonrieron.

amy:AZRA.

A ABRAZARLOS.

AMY:HAS VUELTO A SER COMO ANTES.

azumi:azra.

amber:estas bien.

donnie:vuelves a ser la de antes.

leo:me alegro mucho.

casey:la gran azra vuelve a ser normal.

april:que alegria.

azra:gracias chicos y donde esta mei.

mei:aqui estoy, y tengo el dichoso anillo.

azra:ese no es el que raph me ha regalado.

mickey:si si hubieras visto tu cara cuando.

raph:callate mickey.

mei:lo siento azra pero este anillo es muy especial y siento mucho que no te lo puedas quedar.

azra:vaya que pena y raph me lo habia regalado.

raph:te vale una rosa.

azra:me parece bien.

volvieron a la guarida.

splinter:me alegro mucho de que hayais vuelto sanos y salvos.

azra:gracia sensee. comiendo pizza gyoza.

azra:raph, quiero decirte que no le cuentes a nadie lo que hice, por favor.

raph:si te digo, la verdad yo prefiero que tampoco lo sepan, al menos por ahora.

azra:y que sepas, que a sido un enorme detalle que me rescataras, gracias, raph de corazon.

raph:ya sabes que haria lo que fuera por ti.

azra:no volvere a hecharte en cara que no eres detallista.

raph: me parece bien.

leo:todo a salido bien gracias a mei.

mei:si, es verdad pero desgraciadamente, los kraang tienen el lugar fichado, y este anillo si se queda aqui los kraang no pararan hasta encontrarla.

azumi:que vas hacer.

mei:lo mejor es que vuelva a china y darselo a mi maestro, el lo tendra bien guardado.

mickey:entonces quieres decir que te marcharas hermanita.

mei:lo siento cariño no me hirie si no fuera importante pero debo irme.

amy:te hecharemos de menos.

mei:yo tambien.y la abrazaron.

azra:gracias por haberme salvado mei, eres una gran hermana, te debo una.

mei:no es nada.

donnie:si vuelves tienes que traerme algo tecnologico de china.

amber:y no te olvides de nosotros.

mei:por supuesto que no.

leo:me ha encantado conocerte mei.

azumi: a mi tambien.

mei:y a mi que ilusión. se abrazaron-cuida bien de azumi, leo , es muy especial.

leo:asi lo hare, le dijo al oido.

mei:bien debo irme, pero volvere, aunque debere cambiarme el nombre para que los kraang no me persigan, por que seguro que se habran quedado con mi nombre completo.

mickey:a yo te pongo un, soy muy bueno poniendo nombres.

mei:vale.

raph:ni se te ocurra ponerle un nombre ridiculo.

mickey;no te preocupes, o ya se como mei se parece a leo, podemos llamarla como la estatua de aquel escultor.

donnie:te refieres a la venus de milo.

amber:de leonardo davinci.

mickey:si ese mismo.

mei, ahora venus:o venus me gusta es muy bonito.

leo:pues decidido.

mei:o mickey eres un genio poniendo nombres.

mickey:lo veis una hermana que me quiere y aprecia.

leo:nosotros tambien te queremos mickey.

amy:y nosotra mickey puff.

venus:jajajajja, que familia tan divertida y unida.

splinter:por eso me siento afortunado de tenerlo y no solo ellos, tambien tu, eres de nuestra familia.

venus:enserio.

splinter:enserio.

venus:pues volvere, y espero que pueda volver a ver a mi maestro.

splinter:me encantaria y saludale de mi parte.

venus:lo hare, pero me quedare hasta pasado mañana, asi podre preparar el viaje.

amber:nosotros te ayudaremos venus.

venus:gracias.

mickey:bien a comer pizza gyoza.

leo:vosotros comed, azumi tenemos algo que hacer.

azumi:si vamos al cine, ydespues a comer algo.

april:y como va a entrar leo al cine.

azumi:resulta que mi padrastro es el dueño de uno de los cine, y òdemos entrar gratis y lo mejor es que conoce a leo, al igual que mi madre.

leo:y luego hiremos a donde murakami.

azumi:asi que nos vemos. se cogieron de la manos y se fueron.

fin.

bien espero que os haya gustado, pero no sera la ultima vez que aparezca venus jejejejejjeje, bien comentad y pronto volvere ok XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO.


	2. la orma del zapato es la Mona Lisa

hola chavalitas y chavalitas, sigo con la historia solo que aqui saldra otro personajes jajajajajajaj, este estara inpirado en raphael encuentra la orma de su zapato, claro que sera otro titulo, y ya vereis que gracia.

orma del zapato de la mona lisa.

todo empieza en la guarida de los kraang, una sombra va saliendo sin que los kraang se de cuenta, ve una salida con unos kraang hablando.

kraang:kraang, el plan que tenemos de asaltar ese barco para poder mutar a todos sus tripulantes, solo kraang debe llevar el barco donde kraang esta.

al oir eso se marcho.

opening.

las tortugas estan en el restaurante comiendo pizza gyoza.

mickey:pizza gyoza, es un sueño del que no me quiero despertar.

mura:no han venido vuestras amigas.

leo:tenian cosa que hacer.

mura;o que lastima, me hubiera gustado darles una caja de esas que sacan una bola de color y te dan premios-tachan podeis coger uno, esta repartido en diferentes premios, el primero son dos invitaciones para el crucero especial de los restaurantes de la ciudad y les damos a los clientes la oportunidad de acudir y si son dos podran en pareja si asi lo desean.

mickey:gua de todos los restaurantes de la ciudad yo quiero ir.

mura:pues venga haber si tienes metio la mano y saco una bola naranja.

mickey:es naranja.

mura:o lo siento mucho no es la bola de las invitaciones.

mickye:que ?! jo.

leo:otra vez sera mickey.

mura:pero has ganado una semana completa de comer aqui pizza gyoza.

mickey:enserio, genial, amy y yo podremos comer todos los días juntos.

donnie:voy a probar una morada.

mura:tampoco es.

donnie:mecachis.

mura:pero con esto gana un telescopio.

donnie:guay, se lo dare a april.

leo:me toca a mi, con la suerte que tengo, seguro que gano.

raph:estas pensando que si ganas podras invitar a tu novia a zumi.

leo:no es mi novia.

raph:pues no dejais de poner ojitos de enamorados.

leo:callate. lo saco y era azul.

mura:tampoco es la bola.

leo:en fin que se le va hacer.

mura:pero a cambio aqui tienes un collar de perlas, de mie gunma.

leo:al menos tendre algo que regalarle a azumi.

mura:raphael san, es el ultimo.

raph:lo intentare pero creo que nada. saco uno de color rojo.

mura:o felicidades raphael san.

los tres:que?!.

raph:he ganado las invitaciones.

mura: asi es aqui tiene raphael san, y lade tu acompañante.

raph:vaya no esperaba ganar.

mickey:o las invitaciones para la fiesta que suerte, podrias llevarme.

raph:ni hablar, tu ya tienes tu premio.

donnie:entonces a quien invitaras.

raph:pues hace tiempo que queria salir con azra, y es una buena ocasion.

leo:pero como vas a ir con ese aspecto.

mura:o no se preocupe raphael san, resulta que la fiesta es de disfraces.

raph:o ai podre ir a la fiesta y no sabran que soy una tortuga mutante, ahora invitare a azra.

leo:pero antes tendras que hablar con el maestro splinter.

raph:o que pasara si me dice que no.

donnie:pues tendras que regalar las invitaciones.

mickey:como a april y lo miro con una cara que daba miedo.

mickey:era broma, jejejeje.

raph:pues habra que la guarida.

raph:Pues eso maestro, he gana unas invitaciones para un crucero de restaurantes y es de disfraces y yo puedo hacer que voy disfrazado asi nadie se daria cuenta ademas estaria con azra.

splinter:vale puedes ir.

raph:o que injusto, como puede,..esepra que?.

splinter:me parece bien.

raph:enserio, es genial maestro.

splinter:pero debes tener cuidado hijo mio.

raph:lo tendre sensee.

azra:raph cuando quieras. azra iba de kunoichi.

raph;o estas estupenda.

azumi:se lo a puesto por ahorrarse el dinero.

amber:recordar que ese traje lo diseñe yo y lo hice yo con mi dinero, mas os vale ser agradecidas.

amy:aun asi esta guapisima.

mickey:que suerte teneis, yo queria ir.

amy:venga ya sabes pizza gyoza gratis, mickey puff.

amber:me gusta este telescopio donnie, y a casey le gusta las estrellas, podemos ir a ver los 4 las estrella.

donnie:buena idea.

azumi: a mi me encanta este collar de perlas seram un hermoso recuerdo, aunque me gustria darte algo a cambio.

leo:me gusta verte feliz, con eso me conformo.

azumi:o leo gracias.

raph:pues vamos no nos lo podemos perder.

azra:bien mi moto esta preparada, hasta luego. subieron en la moto y se fueron alli, llegaron y estaban impresionados.

raph:guau es genial como mola.

azra:sera impresionante tortuga.

april:vaya azra, raph que sorpresa.

azra:april.

raph:y casey.

casey:o si son a y r, como estais colegas.

azra:vaya asi que vosotros vais a la fiesta.

april:si casey gano unas entradas y me invito.

azra:raph mas vale que donnie no se entere.

april:bien que tal si subimos arriba.

azra:si vamos chavala.

casey:sera la mejor noche de mi vida.

azra:eso si april se pusieron en fila.

azra:cada vez es mas guai.

x:o estas aqui,de repente una chica que era como una largarta, abrazo a raph de golpe.

x:ya era hora de que llegaras.

raph:pero que, quien eres nos conocemos.

azra:la conoces raph.

x:o que gracioso, venga vamos.

azra:he espera tu. se pusieron en primera fila.

raph:disculpa no se de que vas y que estas haciendo rica pero yo estoy con otra chica.

x:tranquilo, ella tiene su invitación asi que podre subir contigo por que puedes traer acompañante.

raph:que. y pasaron.

x:hola aqui vengo con mi acompañante, muack, entraron.

azra:quien se cree que es esa lagarta

april:tu la conocias.

azra:no, y no sabia que raph la conociera.

casey:sera una ex.

azra:como, que una ex?.

april:casey no te inventes historias por favor.

azra:en cuanto vea a raph me va ha oir.

en otra parte.

x:gracia por ayudarme a entrar en el barco y espero que tu amiga no se enfade mucho.

raph:he espera.

x:lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer, por cierto tu disfraz es genial.

, que chica tan rara.

azra:RAPH.

raph:AZRA.

AZRA:UEDE SABER QUIEN ERA ESA CHICA, DE QUE LA CONOCES.

raph:no lo se se me ha abalnzado encima.

azra:raph yo confio en ti, pero no me hace gracias que una chica que no conoces se tome confianzas como si la conocieras de algo.

prometo que no la conozco de nada enserio,

azra:esta bien te creo, pero estoy muy mosqueda con esa niñata , como vuelva a verla se va a enterar.

raph:venga , disfrutemos de la fiesta, probemos los platos de todos los restaurantes.

azra:eso, tengo un hambre que me muero, o mira es el murakami.

mura:o huele al perfume de azra san.

azra:O murakami como anda.

mura:muy bien azra san, parece que tambien esta contigo raphael san.

raph:buenas murakami.

mura:o que bien, quereis probar las nuevas pizzas gyozas.

azra:o que buenas.

raph:me gustaria ver la cara de mickey si nos viera ahora.

azra:jajajajjajaj, tienes razón.

mura:ya lo probara, la semana que tiene gratis las gyozas.

azra:voy a por unos refrescos, vengo enseguida. y fue a por ello.

april:raph hola.

raph:april.

casey:anda donde esta tu otra novia.

raph:esa chica disfrazada de lagarta no es mi novia, seguro que lo ha hecho para ahorrarse la invitación.

april:pues parecia simpatica.

raph:las chicas demasiado simpaticas no meinteresan.

casey:osea que te gustan como azra verdad.

raph:asi, es, es fuerte ademas de guapa y tiene una gran caracter.

casey:vaya gustos que tienes,en mi caso me gustan las chicas como april.

april:no tan deprisa jones,eres un sonriendo de forma picara. se fue atomar algo.

raph:vaya no es mujer facil.

casey:tarde o temprano caera a los pies del gran jones.

raph:claro- derepente vio a la chica lagarta corriendo a un lado.

raph:esa es la chica de antes.

casey:que misteriosa es.

raph:si creo que ire a ver que esta tramando, si azra pregunta estoy en el lavabo.

casey:vale. fue hacia ella.

azra:casey donde esta raph.

casey:me ha dicho que te diga que esta en el lavabo cuando a ido a ver a esa chica lagarto.

azra:QQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!.

CASEY:o vaya.

azra:hasta donde se ha ido con esa lagartona.

casey:por alli.

azra:asi , pues enseguida en otra parte, raph vio entrar a esa chica en donde estaban los navegantes, la siguio y de repente se oia un barullo tremendo y pareo, raph se acerco sigilosamente y vio a la chica lagarta atar a los navegantes.

raph:pero, que?, oye tu de que vas, lagartona.

x:que no es lo que parece.

raph:o no es lo que parece,ya vei no lo es ver a una lagartona atar a los que se encargan de conducir un barco verdad.

x:ahi le has dado.

raph:no se que pretendes pero no te dejare que te salgas con la tuya.

x:espera puedo explicarlo.

raph:ya que te lo has creido, ahora veras.

x:entonces no me dejas alternativa, que sepas que tengo conocimientos. salto y rompio el timon del techo, y le cayo encima, puso esa cara de empanado tan gracioso.

raph:mami eres tu.

x:te lo he advertido ahora tengo que llevarme este barco a.

de repente raph puso esa cara que le puso a donnie en el tercer episodio de la primera temporada cuando le iba a corregir.

raph:no has debido hacer solto y la empujo al suelo- dime quien eres, y de que vas.

x:me llamo mona lisa, y eso navegantes no son lo que parecen.

raph:que dices.

azra:raph se puede saber...

raph:o azra.

azra:te he estado buscando y resulta que te encuentro con esa lagarta.

raph:azra de verdad no es lo que parece.

azra:pues explicate, o sino veras.

raph:mira esta chica había atado a estos dos navegantes y yo la he detenido.

mona:pero no son lo que son, quito las mascaras eran robot kraang.

los dos:robokraang.

mona:los conoceis.

azra:tu los conoces.

mona:si, segun ellos soy un experimento y me he escapado por que querian secuestrar este crucero para poder vertir mutageno y convertir a los demas en mutantes.

azra:osea queiras ayudar a la gente.

mona:asi repente empezo a moverse fuertemente el cayeron a un lado mona lisa cayo encima de raph.

azra:pero quien te crees que eres lagartona.

mona:lo siento.

raph:no ahi tiempo para discutir.

azra:y tu callate fresco. miraron por la ventana- es una nave kraang y un submarino kraang.

april:que es eso.

casey:parece un submarino pero como el chisme de donnie.

april, eso son los kraang.

casey_perece que casey jones se tendra que ocupar de esto.

april:ni hablar ahi que llamar a donnie y a los demas.

casey:o vale.

azra:tenemos que hacer algo raph, no podemos quedarnos aqui.

raph:como ellos son mas y nosotro solo dos, contando a casey y april.

mona:espera y yo que?.

azra:Me fastidia admitirlo pero puedes venir con nosotros.

raph:sabes como podemos destruir su submarino.

mona:he dejado un plano suyo del submarino en uno de los botes, le hecharemos un vistazo y podemo darle en donde mas les duele. de repente se escucharon un gruñido aterrador, miraro y era otro monstruo de los kraang, hombre de agua( en un episodio os enseñare uno de los miedos de amber,pero mas adelante, nota de autor).

azra:hombres de agua.

raph:los de aquella vez.

azra:menos mal que amber no esta aqui ya sabes que no sabes nadar, y solo faltaba esto.

mona:creo que ellos nos dara donde mas duele.

azra;oye niña no te permitire que te rages, asi que nos vas a llevar a esa barca quieras o no.

mona:por que debo hacer lo que me mandes. de repente azra puso sus ojos de tigre y eso hizo que se asustara.

mona:vale, vale.

raph:por aqui , esos aguados se acercan.

azra:vamos.

salieron por la puerta.

raph:haber por donde es.

mona:esta al otro lado.

azra:o que gracias y como hacemos para evitarlos sin ser vistos, por que no podremos ser sigilosos con esta enana.

mona:la enana tiene nombre sabes. le puso la misma cara que raph, solo que en vez de hacer el gruñido de un perro, hace el bufido de un gato.

raph:por ahi, subieron una escalera.

mona:ya casi estamos.

azra:estupendo, he raph se puede saber por que me estas sobando el trasero.

raph:que dices no soy yo.

mona:pues yo tampoco.

azrasi no eres tu ni raph, entonce, un hombre de agua era el que estaba detras de ella.

azra:o vaya.

raph:lo siento pero tenemos que irnos, y se tiraron al agua.

mientras.

kraang:que nadie que no sea kraang se mueva o krang se lo hara pagar.

casey:que te lo has creido,GUNGALLA. pero uno de los hombres del agua lo cogio, april tambien intento darles pero no funciono.

mientras en el agua.

raph:ahora podemos ir por el otro lado.

azra:menos mal que esta ropa es impermeable.

mona:ojala vinieran las tortugas ninjas, ellos nos ayudarian.

azra:pues si no te has fijado el es una de ellas.

mona:ojejejeje, que graciosa.

azra:NO,ES,UNA,BROMA.

raph:soy una tortuga ninja y ademas el mas guapo.

mona:ENTONCES ERES UNA TORTUA NINJA ES GENIAL, CUANTO ME ALEGRO. Y LO ABRAZO.

azra:HE TU SE MIRA PERO NO SE TOCA.

RAPH:SUBAMOS O NOS de nuevo y se escondieron pero vieron que estaban april y casey.

azra:april, casey, estais bien.

april:vosotros tambien que alegria.

casey:esos cara aguados estaban ahi, y nos escapamos, y veo que has encontrado a la chica lagartija.

mona:mi nombre es mona lisa.

azra:y sabe como destruir el submarino de os kraang.

mona:pero no tenemos nada para destruirlo.

april:eso dejamelo a mi.

mientras en la guarida..

mickey:me pregunto como se lo estaran pasando

amy;seguro que bien.

leo:lastima no haber podido conseguir mas invitaciones.

azumi:no pasa nada ya habra otra ocasión.

amber:donde estara casey, intento llamarle y no me coge el telefono.

donnie:no se que ves en ese gamberro.

amber:no es un gamberro, es un chico qe le gusta defender a los mas debiles.

donnie:si uno que apenas sabes que existe.

amber:mira quien fue hablar, la que se marcha con mi casey en cuanto te das la vuelta.

donnie:eso no es cierto.

amber:pues venga haber que te dice. de repente sono el movil de donnie.

donnie:o mira es april, hola april o´neal.

april:donnie, necesito que vengas deprisa y los demas tambien.

donnie:tranquila , donde estas.

april:estoy en un crucero, con azra, raph y casey.

donnie:y casey.

amber:lo sabia-le cogio el movil-april se puede saber por que tienes que estar con casey en cuanto me descuido.

april:AMBER CALLATE YA ES SERIO, LOS KRAANG NOS ATACAN.

amber:osea casey esta en apuros, tranquilo casey ya voy- lanzo el movil por el aire, donnie lo cogio a tiempo.

donnie:april, tranquila enseguida estaremos alli, chicos tenemos que.

amy:ya estamos listos.

dijo amy, todos se habian preparado enseguida, con sus trajes de kunoichis.

donnie:que rapidos.

amber:venga vamos.

todos:si.

mientras en el bote.

april:bien esperaremos en este bote hasta que vengan.

raph:yo solo pedia una cita tranquila con azra.

azra:de verdad es una cita.

raph:claro que iba a ser sino.

azra:o raph, con lo rebelde que eres pero sabes decir cosas bonitas.

mona:o que lindo.

azra:no te lo decia a ti mona lisa, y ahora sera mejor que te empieces explicar,de quien eras antes de ser mutada.

mona:esta bien, yo era la doctora mona lisa, trabaja con reptiles como los lagartos y las tortugas.

raph:por que no me sorprende.

april:calla.

mona:un día en mi dñia libre fui con mis compañeros al mar, para observar a los delfines y resulta que un submarino como ese, aparecio y de ahi salieron los kraang mis compañeros consiguieron escapar, y me secuestraron, en su laboratorio, intente escaparme, pero uno de eso cerebro tentaculos, me golpeo y me tiro contra un tubo grande de una masa pringosa, ese tubo se rompio y me cayo encima, quemaba mucho, y me desmaye, cuando desperte, estaba en uno de eso calabozos, me mire las manos, y vi que no eran las mias, tnia escamas y hasta una cola, me había convertido en una largata, pero consegui escapar escuche los planes de los kraang, tenian la intención de secuestrar este barco.

raph:por eso estas aqui verdad.

mona:asi es.

azra:un momento, entonces a que venia eso de abrazar a raph como si le conocieras de algo.

mona:pues veras, es que pensaba que era un disfrad muy bueno asi que ya que iba de reptil pues seria una gran oportunidad.

azra:no me digas, pues la proxima vez avisa en vez de tocarle.

mona:va, en el submarino de donnie.

leo:cuando vas hacer un submarino que vaya solo.

azumi:en vez de ir con aparatos a propulsión

amber:la proxima vez que hagas un cacharro dejame ami el diseño, vale.

donnie:menos quejas ahi que salvar a april y a los demas.

amber;asi casey, tranquilo cariño, enseguida estare alli.

amy:y que pasa con azra.

mickey:si y con raph.

amber:osea y lo demas tambien jejejejje.

en otra parte

azra:bien ya que sabes tanto como destruimos a el submarino kraang

mona:consegui esto, se trata de un codigo que hara que este submarino explote asi evitaremos que se lleven el mutageo y la gente.

april:entonces habra que distraer a los kraang mientra tu entras.

casey:oye pelirroja pero ella entrara sola, no creo que pueda con tantos kraang.

azra:pues voy contigo.

mona:de verdad.

azra:pero no lo hago por ti, si no por que odio a los kraang con toda mi alma, asi que no te tomes confianzas conmigo.

mona:vale.

raph:ten cuidado azra y cuida bien de ella.

azra:no le pasara nada.

april:pues nosotros nos encargamos de distraer.

raph y casey:o machacar a los kraang.

mona:pues vamos.

los kraang iban entrando, pero casey lanzo uno de sus discos explosivos.

casey:gungalla.

casey empezo a golpear, april con su tessen empezo a darles a los kraang y raph, atacaba con sus sais, mientras azra se dirigia con mona lisa golpeando a los kraang, mona lisa tambien peleaba.

azra:no se como pudieron capturarte si sabes luchar.

mona:sera por que eran mas que yo.

azra:pues que sepas que a mi eso nunca me a detenido, mona, venga cogio de la mano y entraron.

mona:bien, por aqui.

azra:como sabes donde ir.

mona:por que cogi los planos digitales.

azra:o eres mas lista de lo que pensaba, se nota que eres doctora.

mona:gra,gracias.

azra:sin confianza y de nada.

arriba.

raph:malditos cara cerebros con tentaculos.

casey:como azra te oiga decir eso,veras lo que te hace.

april:menos tonterias, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

de repente aparecio donnie dandole con su bo.

april:DONNIE.

donnie:ya estamos aqui.

casey:alguna ayudita.

amber:YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, labella amber viene a salvarte, porcierto casey.

casey:si.

amber:COMO ES QUE HAS INVITADO A APRIL EN LUGAR DE A MI, PENSABA QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS.

casey:como si a sido tu la primera en invitarte.

amber:pues no he recibido nada.

casey:te deje un mensaje en el movil.

amber:que pero si no he recibido ninguno.

mickey:o es posible que lo borrara sin querer cuando se me cayo un poco de pizza y lo limpie.

amber:MICKEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!.

amy:venga amber, no te enfades por favor.

amber:esta bien, pero me debes una cita casey jones.

casey:eso esta hecho guapa.

amber:me ha llamado guapa, me desmayo.

azumi:o demayate despues, que tenemos que machacar kraang.

siguieron machacando, mona lisa y azra habían llegado.

azra:fuera de mi camino kraangfeos. y los machaco.

azra:bien haz lo que tengas que hacer.

mona lisa:bien.y empezo, enseguida termino.

mona:disponemos de 5 minutos para salir.

azra:pues vamos. pero unos kraan se pusieron en medio.

mona:VENID A POR dio una pata que recibieron una gran descarga. y salieron.

leo:bien ya esta.

april:y azra y mona lisa.

mickey:quien.

amy:es una amiga nueva.

raph:segun azra es un orma de zapato.

casey:siguen dentro del submarino.

raph:ahi que ir a buscarla. pero en ese momento exploto.

raphNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

APRIL:AZRA, MONA LISA.

amy:es que estaban ahi dentro.

casey:me temo que si.

amy:no puede azra.

azumi:no no puede ser azra amiga, compañera. leo la abrazo.

leo:desahogate.

raph:yo solo queria estar con ella una noche, si pudiera volver atras me gustaría repetir de nuevo la cita y solo con ella.

azra:LO DICES ENSERIO.

raph:si, como, AZRA.

AZUMI:AZRA, ESTA BIEN.

mona:yo tambien lo estoy.

april:lo habeis conseguido.

amy:asi que tu eres mona lisa. encantada.y les ayudaron a subir.

mas tarde. llegaron a las calles de nueva york.

mickey:al menos hemos podido ir al crucero al final.

amy:si ha sido devertido.

amber:no te olvides de lo que me has prometido casey.

casey:cuenta con ello, amber.

april:me hubiera gustado que tambien vinieras tu D.

donnie:lo dices enserio no sabes cuanto me hubiera encantado.

azumi:a mi me gusta mas el regalo de leo.

leo:pues espero que no se te olvide darme a mi un detalle.

azumi:o ya se. le dio un beso en la mejilla.

azumi:te vale con eso.

leo:voy a tener que regalarte a meduno acambio de mucho besos.

azumi:jejeje.

mona:muchas gracias por haberme ayudado raph y a ti azra.

raph:no a sido nada.

azra:de nada.

mona:bien sera mejor que vuelva a casa antes de que alguien me vea asi.

raph:entiendo no es facil ser mutante.

azra:pero a lo mejor mi colega donnie podria volverte a ser como era antes.

mona:puede que si pero si os digo la verdad me gusta mucho mi nuevo aspecto, ya lo reconsiderare, os deseo lo mejor, y supongo que ya nos veremos.

azra:jejeje, como te vea por aqui veras.

mona:o que graciosa eres azra.

azra:no era una broma.

raph:venga azra, no seas asi.

azra:vale, cuidate mona lisa.

mona:gracias hasta pronto, y se marcho.

azra:oye raph, creo que no hace falta que volvamos enseguida, vamos a donde murakami a comer algo.

raph:sera un placer.

fin

bien espero que os haya gustado pero no sufrais que no sera la ultima vez que aparezca mona lisa, ya vereis que bien mil besos y comentad.


	3. el regreso de V y ML

buenas a todos chicos y chicas creo que sobre todo chicas,voy a continuar con la historia jejeje, en esta historia apareceran venus y mona lisa ya vereis que bien jeejejjejejejejejejje.

el regreso de VY M.L.

todo empieza en el entrenamiento estaban entrenando menos ,leo, donnie ,amy y april, estaban entrenando, justo en ese momento azra y amber iban a luchar.

azra:preparate ambarita bonita por que no pienso ser blanda contigo, asi que preparate guapa.

amber:asi. dijo mirando a casey- pues que sepas que el cerebro vence al musculo.

azra:acaso me estas llamando idiota.

amber:pues... si eso mismo.

azra:pues preparate.

splinter:hayime. azra empezo a dar golpes por todos lados pero amber lo esquivaba, en una parte cogio a azra con su bo cadena,y la tiro al suelo.

amber:la he tirado, jajaja has visto sonreia, pero azra se puso furiosa y rompio las cadenas, se levanto y cogio a amber con unas tecnicas que le enseño splinter y la agarro fuerte.

azra:que ya no esta tan facil, te vas a enterar de lo que me has dicho. la agarro mas fuerte y ahi la dejo.

splinter:yame, muy bien chicas, amber, lo has hecho muy bien pero nunca debes distraerte.

amber:hai sensee.

raph:has estado estupenda azra eres la mejor

mickey;si eres super azra.

casey:tu si que sabes azra, y tu amber has estado estupenda.

amber:gracias casey.

azumi:casi la vences, la proxima seguro que la tumba.

azra:hace falta algo mas para vencerme jajajaj.

splinter:bien ya es suficiente,es hora de tomarse un descanso.

todos:hai sensee. todos salieron fuera, pero amber cogio la mano de azra, se pusieron detras de la entrada.

amber:se puede saber a que a venido eso.

azra:que dices de que vas tu, decirme que soy idiota.

amber:en realidad no lo dije enserio, yo solo queria que casey viera lo fuerte que soy pero tu lo has estropeado y he quedado mal delante de el.

azra:un momento, esa era tu intención, querias presumir delante de jones.

amber:pu,puede.

azra:es que aun piensas que tiene alguna oportunidad con casey.

amber:pues claro ya ves como me has sonreido antes.

azra:amber, me importa un bledo que casey sonria o no, y ademas eso no significa que le gustes.

amber:que quieres decir.

azra:parece mentira, no lo ves, todos menos tu que a casey le gusta a april y a ti apenas te mira.

amber:eso es mentira, vino a rescatarme cuando stockman me secuestro.

azra:tambien secuestro a april, y ademas cuando vino para que os salvaramos dijo el nombre de april y a ti apenas te menciono.

amber:pero azra, el tambien me slvo.

azra:mira,amber me da igual si le gustas o no pero yo que tu no me haria ilusiones o te llevaras un chasco tremendo y enterate yo no voy a quedar como una idiota solo para que tu fardes delante de casey si quieres impresionarle, buscate a otra pero a mi dejame en paz y ademas donnie pierde el tiempo intentando gustarle a april por que ella nunca se fijara en el.

amber:si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos, estas siendo injusta.

azra:injusta yo, sois vosotros los injustos solo os entrometeis en su relacion, tarde o temprano ellos dos acabaran juntos, y entonces que haras, luego no me digais que no os lo adverti, y ahora dejame tranquila entendido. y se marcho, amber pus cara e tristeza y se fue al laboratorio de donnie, estaba trabajando en uno de sus inventos, se sento a su lado todo triste.

donnie:amber estas bien.

amber:tengo cara de estar bien.

donnie:te ha pasado algo.

amber;azra me a dicho que pierdo el tiempo intentando gustarle a casey, al igual que tu con april.

donnie:QUE, PERO QUE DICE, COMO QUE PIERDO EL TIEMPO, ANTES DE APARECER CASEY YO LE GUSTABA MAS A APRIL, Y CREO QUE SOY MEJOR PARTIDO QUE CASEY.

AMBER:bueno eres listo y buen chico, pero eres una tortuga y ademas mutante.

donnie:y tu tambien lo eres apesar de tu apariencia humana, y ademas april tambien lo es en parte.

amber:eso es verdad.

donnie:y ademas eso no importa si no lo intentamos todo habra sido en vano, por eso amber nunca te rindas.

amber:pero azra.

donnie:que diga lo que quiera y todos saben que esta colada por raph, asi que ella no es quien para darte lecciones.

amber:tienes razón, no debo rendirme, casey es el chico que me gusta si tiene algun problema, que se aguante y si quiero demostrarle lo fuerte que soy sera ella la que hara el ridiculo.

donnie:asi se habla guapa.

amber:gracias donnie y te deseo que april se fije en ti. fue a abrazarle pero tropezo y se le cayo las gafas.

amber:siempre me pasa lo mismo, se me cae las gafas y no veo nada.

donnie:toma aqui las se levanto y miro a donnie, donnie cada vez que la veia sin gafas, tenia la misma sensación cuando esta con april.

amber:donnie mis gafas.

donnie:o perdon.

amber:no se que tengo pero sin gafas tengo una cara diferente.

donnie:alguna vez le has enseñado tu cara sin las gafas a casey.

amber:pues no.

donnie:te sugiero que un día lo pruebes.

amber:gracias donnie. y se abrazaron.

salieron al salon.

amber:donde estan leo raph april y casey.

azumi:ni se donde esta leo ni mi importa.

amber: a preguntado por todos azumi.

azra: han salido a patrullar.

amber:no te has ido con tu raph.

azra:como que mi raph, no es mi novio, por mi que haga lo que quiera.

posible.

amy:mickey puff y yo hemos preparado algo de comer.

mickey:una pizza deliciosa, con peperoni y setas.

amy:yo galletas de genigibre con chocolate.

azra:que delicia.

azumi:necesito comer.

amy;ademas no creo que sea para tanto.

mickey:es verdad, mi novia y yo siempre nos llevamos.

amy:mickey puff no soy tu novia.

mickey:QUEEEEEE!QUE NO ERES MI NOVIA.

amy:mickey puff nunca he dicho que fuera tu novia.

mickey:yo pensaba, que si como nos llevamos muy bien.

amy:no tiene nada que ver con llevarse bien, ademas por ciertas razones.

mickey:seguro que es por que soy un mutante.

amy:mickey puff, no es por que seas un mutante, sino por que nunca me has pedido que lo fuera, como estuve esperando mucho tiempo, pues ya había dado por hecho de que solo quieres que seamos amigos.

mickey:entonces si te lo hubiera pedido hubieras dicho que si.

amy:jejejje, que gracioso, mickey puff, no es tan facil, pero no te apure.

mickey:joooooo. y amy se fue.

azra:vaya parece que en el amor no ahi suerte jejejejejej, yo que tu lo dejaba.

mickey:no.

amber:mickey:no te rindas, no ha dicho que no ai que no te rindas.

mickey:amber.

amber:mickey. se abrazaron.

mientras en la patrulla.

april:leo a pasado algo entre azumi y tu.

leo:pues es dificil de explicar.

raph: que dificl se a olvidado de su cumpleaños.

april:si celebramo una fiesta entre nosotra para celebrarlo.

raph:y nosotros la felicitamos pero lelonardo se olvido.

leo:no fue culpa mia splinter me hizo entrenar mas de lo normal y me dormi ese dia cuando me desperte se me olvido y resulta que azumi no me saludo como suele hacer y es por que no me acorde de su cumpleaños.

casey:pero azumi es una tia razonable seguro que se lo explicaste.

leo:me temo que no es tan facil, y no se que hacer para que me perdone.

april:yo lo se que te parece un regalo, algo especial.

leo:me pregunto el que. pero leo vio un escaparate con un colgante de plata con un zafiro azul en forma de copo de nieve.

leo:eso es perfecto.

april:es precioso, seguro que le gustaria.

raph:una joya, buena idea, a azra le gusto cuando le regale ese anillo que despues le convirtio en un monstruo.

casey:pero mirad el precio, cuesta 1000 dolares.

leo:perfecto.

april:pero tu tienes tanto dinero.

leo:he ahorrado bastante estos ultimos meses.

raph:hacia lo que podia para ahorra.

leo:y esta es la ocasion aunque me arruine por l menos azumi sera feliz.

raph:o que dulce, y que cursi.

leo:callate, april te importa.

april:en absoluto. entro a dentro y salio con ello- aqui tienes he escogido el envoltorio mas bonito de color azul.

leo:esto hara que azumi me perdone, ya vereis.

raph:eso es amor deverdad.

leo:que dices solo es mi mejor amiga y eso se merece mucho.

april:chicos algo no va bien.

rap:a que te refieres.

april:alguien necesita nuestra ayuda pero estan en dos direcciones.

leo:pues entonces vamos de dos en dos april tu conmigo raph y casey por el otro lado.

casey:y no puedo ir yo con april.

april:ya has oido a leo, vamos leo. y se fueron.

casey:que tengo de malo.

raph:ya hablaremos de eso. y se fueron.

leo:los robopies por donde andan.

april:por alli, deprisa. en otra parte.

raph:van en eso camiones vamos alla.

dijo siguiendolo con la moto sigilo casey le seguia con la bicicleta especial.

raph:habra que pararles.

casey:dejaselo a jones, y lanzo algo con puas haciendo que se cayera, todos los robo-pies que salieron fueron atropellados por raph y casey fue a por ellos.

casey:gungala. y destruyo a los otro, hecharon un vistazo.

raph:me pregunto que llevarian aqui.

casey:por esas cadenas algun mutante.

raph:lastima que azra no se alla apuntado, se lo hubiera pasado de miedo.

casey:tu tambien piensas en azra.

raph:bueno es una gran amiga.

casey:si claro, siempre la observas de arriba abajo.

raph:eso no es vardad, ademas nunca se fijaria en una tortuga como yo.

casey:lo dudo te acuerdas como seponia con esa chica lagarto, no le gusto, nada.

raph:eso es verda, penso que la conocia y se puso echa un basilisco.

casey:a mi me parece que le gustas mas de lo que parece.

raph:no se, tal vez. bien vamonos antes de que se haga tarde.

y se fueron.

mientras, leo y april derrotaron a los otros kraang.

leo:ya esta.

april:que raro como es que no esta el que necesitaba ayuda.

v:la habeis ayudado.

leo:esa voz.

venus:hola hermano.

leo:venus.

venus:cuanto tiempo.

april:tu hermana perdida.

es, tu eres april, me alegro de verte.

april:a mi tambien.

leo:como es que has vuelto a nueva york.

venus:os echaba de menos asi que le pedi a mi maestro que me diera permiso para visitaros.

leo:me parece estupendo, pero los kraang de nuevo iban a por ti.

venus:No se por que, el anillo esta a buen recaudo, creo que me confundieron contigo y fueron a por mi.

leo:menos mal que april te encontro a tiempo.

venus:gracias april, ahora me gustaria ver a mis hermanos, a zumi y a las chicas y a tu maestro

april:pues vamos.

mientras raph y casey.

casey:por cierto que habra sido de mona lisa.

raph:seguro que estara en otro pais, ya que es cientifica.

mona:hola raph.

hiendo en zig zag hasta que ya fue recto.

raph:que susto.

mona:y que lo digas.

raph:y se puede saber que haces aqui mona lisa.

casey:desde cuando estas ahi.

mona:esos kraang volvieron a secuestrarme pero gracias a vosotros me salve.

raph:ahi que ser boba para dejarse de nuevo atrapar por lo kraang.

mona:perdona, no me he dejado atrapar resulta que de alguna manera encontraron mi escondite, y al ver que la camioneta volco, pude soltarme y sali de ahi al ver esta moto tan guai me subi dentro aunque no sabia que se trataba de ti, me alegro de verte.

raph:lo mismo digo.

mona;necesito un sitio donde esconderme, que te parece en tu casa.

raph:pues.

mona:por fi, no tengo niigun otro sitio al que ir.

raph;no tengo nigun problema pero.

casey:espera que pasa con azra no creo que le haga gracia.

raph:venga si se lo explico seguro que lo entendera.

llegaron a la entrada,(si os imaginais la entrada por fuera, en ese momento en que entraron en un segundo se escucho sonido de perro y gato peleandose, como sabeis raph cuando se enfada hace el sonido de un perro y azra el de un gato, como el perro y el gato lo cogeis jeje)despues de eso salio azra empujando a mona lisa por los hombros.

azra:fuera,fuera,fuera.

mona:pero azra.

azra:te lo adverti, se puede saber que haces aqui y encima acompañado de raph.

mona:a sido casualida de verdad.

azra:Me da igual, te llevo a casa ahora fuera a donde estaba la moto de azra.

azra:sube y calla.

y se fueron a donde dijo mona lisa.

llegaron a un callejon.

azra:vives ahi.

mona:si desde que me converti en mutante ya no vivo en mi casa, y desde entonces voy fatal y encima ya no trabajo.

azra:madre mia, esta bien, puedes venir conmigo a la guarida.

mona:de verdad?.

azra:con la condición de no acercarte a raph entendido, o ya veras.

mona:va,vale, entendido.

mientras en la guarida.

leo:hemos vuelto.

april:y venimos acompañados.

venus:hola.

mickey:VENUS.

levanto a darle un abrazo-cuanto me alegro de verte corazon.

venus:y yo tambien.

leo:tu no te alegras de le miro con cara de enfado.

azumi:que alegria verte cariño.

venus:y a mi, leo dime , te a pasado algo con azumi.

leo:es posible que me olvidara de su cumpleaños-y le pellizco-ay a que viene eso.

venus:te dije que la cuidaras bien, que haras ahora.

leo:tengo un has en la manga.

venus:esta bien.

mickey; amis brazos hermanita.

venus:a mis brazos hermanito.

amy:yo tambien quiero.

amber:cuanto tiempo.

donnie:esta tan guapa como siempre hermanita.

venus:gracias donnie y que le a pasado a raph.

casey:digamos que a traido a una invitada no deseada por azra.

raph:pensaba que si se lo explicaba, lo entendería.

leo, menudo destrozo.

azumi:se lo merece por traer a otra chica,cuando ella le pidio perfectamente que no lo hiciera, es igual que tu nunca se acuerda de nada.

leo:venga losiento mucho de verdad, no fue mi intención olvidarme, quiero decir yo no me pondria asi si se me olvidara.

azumi:ESO ES POR QUE A MI NO SE ME OLVIDA, ENTENDIDO.y se alejo.

leo:no me referia a mi.

venus:dejalo leo, asi lo empeoraras.

leo:o ya se le dare el regalo. miro pero vio que no lo tenia-co,como no lo tengo, como es posible.

venus:has perdido algo.

leo:no que va. no es nada hermanita.

venus:venga ya te perdonara.

azra:he vuelto.

mona:y yo.

raph:la has vuelto a atraer aqui.

azra:me a contado todo lo que ha pasado.

raph:si me hubieras escuchado antes.

azra:pues haber esperado a que entrara, para contarme todo, ademas le deje bien claro que no la viera contigo.

raph;no confias en mi.

azra:al contrario raph no me fio de ella.

mona:o venga raph y yo solo somo amigos y. azra puso la misma cara de raph en el segundo episodio de la 1 temporada.

mona:bien, jejejej me cayo.

venus:parece que ahi una pequeñaguerra fria de pareja.

azra:raph no es mi novio.

azumi:leo y yo aun no somo nada.

mona:de verdad, no es tu novio.

azra:no pero como hagas algo veras.

venus:venga, por cierto soy venus.

mona:yo soy monalisa encantada.

spliter:venus, me alegro de verte.

venus:mismo digo splinter.

mickey:a venido avernos.

amy:estamos tan contentos.

mickey:pizza para todo.

venus que delicia, riquisimo.

amy:en china que clase de comida soleis comer.

venus:de todo un poco lo que mas me gusta es el bambu asado.

amy:o que rico.

mona, yo conozco una receta de higado vegetariano que te chuparias los dedito.

amy:enserio.

mona:solo necestio cebolla guisantes y especias.

mickey:aqui tienes.

mona:bien. se puso a prepararlo.

raph:ya veo que tiene talento para cocinar.

azra:que quieres decir que no se cocinar.

raph:se puede saber que te pasa.

azra:no se fijo y cogio a azra.

amber:azra por que tienes tanta envidia de mona lisa.

azra:no tengo envidia.

amber:de eso nada tu estas celosa de mona lisa, ademas antes le has dado una buena a raph por traerla aqui.

azra:bueno es verdad debi dejar que se explique.

amber:sabes si sigues siendo asi, tarde o temprano raph te va a detestar y entonces acabara hiendo con mona lisa.

azra:de eso nada, como se atreva.

amber:dime acaso tienes alguna posibilidad con raph, por que ella y el se parecen y si te digo la verdad, eso une mas a las parejas que la actitud, y como sigas asi vas a perderle. y se fue, mas tarde.

amy:que rico estaba esa receta, totalmente vegetal.

mona me alegro de que te gustara.

azra:he de admitir que no esta nada mal.

leo:muy bueno.

azumi:riquisimo.

raph:cocinas de maravilla.

mona:gracias raph, eres un cielo, igual que azra es una gran chica.

azra:me estas llamando gorda.

mona:no que va, lo que quiero decir que eres muy atractiva.

azra:osea gorda y fea.

raph:azra, se acabo, ella intenta ser amable contigo pero solo la machacas.

azra:pero raph.

raph:de peros nada pidela perdon ahora.

azra:ni hablar.

raph:AZRA.

azra:que no.

raph:se acabo, no quiero saber nada de ti hasta que le pidas perdon.

azra:que, pero raph-dijo mirando a mona lisa-mona lisa.

leo:yo que tu escapaba.

azra:ven empujo al suelo.

azumi:AZRA.

AMY:AHI QUE PARAR LA.

DONNIE_HABER QUIEN LO HACE.

AZRA:NI LO INTENTEIS, ERES UNA LADRONA, TU SOLO QUIERES PONER A LOS DEMAS EN MI CONTRA.

raph:eso no es cierto azra.

splinter:QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI.

MICKEY:AZRA A PERDIDO EL reacciono y la agarro del brazo.

azra:suelte me sensee.

splinter:YA BASTA, AZRA HASTA QUE NO TE CALMES , marchate.

AZRA:pero sensee.

splinter:fuera, y este comportamiento que no se repita.

azra:usted tambien, todos os poneis de su parte, no es justo. se fue llorando.

donnie:estaba llorando.

mona:yo no queria que se enfadara.

raph:dejala cuando se le pase volvera.

venus:no vas a ir a consolarla.

raph:no ella se lo ha buscado.

amy:que poco corazón.

MICKEY:es verdad.

mona:venga no os peleeis ahora.

venus:ire a por ella. y se fue.

splinter:mona lisa tiene razón azra debe aprender a dominar los celos, y para ello necesita a sus amigos asi que id a por ella.

todos:hai por parejas.

raph y mona lisa.

leo y azumi.

amber y casey.

donnie y april.

y amy y mickey.

leo:venga azumi ya se que a ti los cumpleaños no se te olvidan, pero no puedes perdonarme por ello.

azumi:no.

leo:por que es tan importante para ti.

azumi:pues por que me duele que alguien a quien tengo tanto aprecio se olvide de mi, y eso me duele mas que enfadarme y sobre todo por que tambien es el día en que mi padre.

leo:no me había dado cuenta, y lo siento mucho.

azumi:es un día que me duele mucho pero cuando lo celebro con vosotros me siento feliz pero al ver que lo habías olvidado me dolio mas.

leo:yo jamas haria algo que te dañara azumi, y veras la razón por la que se me olvido es que el día anterior el maestro me hizo entrenar tanto que acabe agotado cuando me desperte y vi que no me hablabas pues me di cuenta.

azumi:de verdad, o leo si me lo hubieras explicado antes lo hubiera entendido.

leo:no importa, fui muy desconsiderado.

azumi:tu nunca leo, eres la tortuga mas amable que he conocido.

leo:es que has conocido a mas tortugas.

azumi:o celoso.

leo:Puede que un poco.

azumi:jejeje, o leo. le dio un beso en la mejilla.

azumi:ojala quienes yo me se aprendieran de ti.

leo:es dificil eso.

azumi:jejej y que lo digas.

mientra amy y mickey.

amy:debe de estar por aqui.

mickey:amy, siento mucho haber dicho que eras mi novia cuando no era verdad.

amy:no digas eso mickey, es verdad que nops llevamos tan bien que dio la sensación, a parte no se si aun estoy preparada para tener novio, no es por ti cielo.

mickey:pero si te pidiera que algun día lo fueras aceptarias.

amy:claro por que no me encantaria mickey puff, el dia que este preparada te lo dire, cariño.

mickey:amy te adoro.

amy:y yo a dio una beso en la mejilla.

luego casey y amber.

casey;esa azra madre mia lo que le puede los celos.

amber: tu tampoco es que aguantes que donnie y april se lleven bien.

casey:bueno april me parece una buena chica y viendola con un mutante es un poco extraño

amber:april tambien tiene algo de mutante, tiene poderes psiquicos.

casey:asi, es increible, aunque lo que mola mas es la forma que tiene de pelear tu.

amber:a si.

casey:cuando no llevas gafas, eres capaz deesquivar todo.

amber:si, al no ver nada decidi desarroyar el oido y el olfato.

casey:ycasi vences aazra, eso es algo delo que admirad.

amber:pero me distraje y me gano.

casey:va anda que no m he distraido yo veces.

amber:lo dices enserio, pues me esforce mucho por que querias que vieras que era igual de fuerte que ella.

casey:va, prefiero que seas lista.

amber:asi no te importa que sea floja.

casey:eres una tia guay, y muy especial.

amber:o casey, tu tambien eres muy especial.

casey:de verdad, me alegra de que jones sea especial amiga especial.

amber:si amigo especial.y en el momento que iba a decirle algo siente algo extraño.

amber:huelo algo extraño y oigo parecido a un rigido, ES GARRA DE TIGRE.

casey:y que hace ese gato por ahi.

amber:tengo un presentimiento extraño, creo que va a por.

en otra parte.

azra:a lo mejor raph y el maestro splinter tiene razón, creo que sy demasiado celosa, pero al ver a esa lagarta mutante, y veo a raph, son tan parecidos, por que lo dos son reptiles, yo creo que raph se quedara con ella, por que al fin y al cabo ella es dulce y yo tengo un caracter terrible, si es asi es inutil ponerme entre ellos, pero ahora estare sola.

tigre:si lo deseas, puedo ser tu acompañ atras y era garra de tigre.

azra:garra de trigre.

tigre:cuanto tiempo señorita de fuego.

azra:podria decir lo mismo.

tigre:que te ocurre, ese reptil asqueroso no te valora lo suficiente.

azra:no hables asi de raph gato sin cola.

tigre:me gusta tu caracter duro, fuerte, y esos ojos de tigre me encanta.

azra:si fuera buen tio, te diria lo mismo, pero desgraciadamente no me junto con gente mala.

tigre:lastima, por que me das razones para ir a por ti.

azra:que quieres de mi.

tigre:stockman te necesita.

azra:ni hablar.

tigre:mo es una pregunta.

azra:si quieres pelear aqui me tienes.

tigre:ahora veras hermosa, -pez le tiro un dardo para dormirla, de repente se quedo pesada y se se durmio, venus lo vio todo y los siguio, a otra escena.

raph:no se por que azra tiene que ponerse asi.

mona:bueno raph, ya ves que azra es demasiado para ti.

raph:que quieres decir.

mona:te merece una chica que te trate bien, lista guapa y sobre todo una mtante.

raph:mona lisa no se que decir.

mona:o raph, el día en que te conoci me gustaste mucho, no me importa que seas una tortuga mutante.

raph:pero mona lisa, es que no se que decirte.

mona:dime que me quieres, que yo te gusto como tu a mi, yo cuidaria de ti y siempre te trataria bien, cada día, solo tienes que dejar que azra la dejes ir.

raph:mona lisa, no te quiero y desde luego no voy a dejar a azra.

mona:pero raph, es muy mala contigo.

raph:no es mala conmigo mona lisa, aunque sea dura, tiene un gran corazón,y ademas para mi que sea dura es genial, es mi chica dinamita, por que si fuera demasiado dulce no lo aguantaria por eso prefiero que sea dura y que de vez encuando le salga la vena dulce.

mona:entiendo, pero no parece que de indicios de que tu le gustes.

raph:te contare un secreto, que no tiene que saber nadie, ni siquiera azra.

mona:y que es, te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie.

raph:el día que conoci mi hermana perdida

, ella me beso.

mona:te beso.

raph:si, no se por que, pero lo hizo, ni lo nego.

mona:tanto la quieres.

raph:mas que mi propia vida.

mona:lo siento, por mi culpa discutisteis, no era mi intención, pero me ayudaste y sentia que lo tenia que decir.

raph:entiedo,por eso me pareces demasiado cursi.

mona:jejeejje, lo siento.

raph:bien ahi que ir a repente sono el tphone.

raph:raphael, como oh no.

mona:que pasa?.

raph:venus a visto a azra y garra de tigre y cara pez la ha secuestrado

mona: es culpa mia, ahora esta perdida.

raph:no si nos ayudas, vamos haya. mientras en la guarida de stockman, tenia a azra en una jaula como karai cuando muto,y esto pasa despues de su mutación( nota de autor).

azra:zueltame buster maclovan.

stock:bbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffffff, es baxter stockman.

azra:no me corrijas mosca de las narices, sueltamen.

cara:No hagas esfuerzos preciosa, no quiero que te hagas daño.

garra:en cuanto hayas mutado seras nuestra.

azra_mutarme, pero que decis yo ya soy mutante.

garra:pero bradfor tambien lo era y muto, ahora tu tambien lo seras.

azra:o vaya y que se supone que me voy a convertir.

stock:he mezclado un nuevo ADN, de tigresa.

cara:que te dije clara mente que fuera de carpa.

garra:silencio, yo le pedi que lo hiciera.

cara:pues ya esta mezclando adn de carpa, por que si no te trituro.

garra:ni hablar, de tigresa y no ahi mas que hablar.

azra:no se que tengo yo pero siempre acabo siendo objeto de los chicos mas raros.

sotck:con el mal genio que tiene y lo marimacho que eres.

cara:No se burle de azra o te deboro mosca.

azra:gracias.

cara:por ti lo que sea preciosa.

azra:como soltarme.

cara:ni hablar.

azra:pero si has dicho.

cara:todo menos eso.

azra:si de verdad te gustara me soltarias.

garra:silencio, shredder esta aqui. y entro shredder.

shre:saludos azra.

azra:saludos, shredder, guerrero guisano asqueroso, y traidor.

shre:tienes una gran caracter.

azra:te lo mereces, traidor asqueroso, despues de lo que le hiciste a splinter.

shre:fue el quien me traiciono.

azra:mentiroso, tu acabaste con tang sheng, y te llevaste a karai y por tu culpa ahora es una mutante.

shre:fue culpa de splinter.

azra:quien fue el que empujo a leo cuando iba a rescatar a karai fuiste tu, y pase lo que pase nos lo pagaras.

shre:mas bien yo se l hare pagar a splinter.

azra: asi no me digas y como piensas hacerlo.

shre:mutandote a ti, stockman, ha mejorado en mutageno haciendo que me obedezcas a mi para que vaya a por splnter y a por las tortugas.

azra:o que bien, pero por que a mi.

shre:por que eres la mas fuerte y poderosa de todos.

mientras, empezaron con el modo sigilo.

mickey ,april,amy,casey y amber se ocuparon de los robo pies, entraron con cuidado.

azumi:esta ese traidor de shredder.

leo:tened cuidado.

venus:asi que es ese el malvado shredder.

mona:da miedo

raph:`puede pero ahi que rescatar a azra.

leo:bien raph y mona lisa y donnie liberad a azra mientras venus azumi y yo nos ocupamos de cara pez y garra de tigre y cuidado con shredder.

todos:bien.

se acercaron.

shre:bien es hora de mutar a esta joven guerrera.

garra:tengo ganas de verte como mi tigresa.

azra:mira que mal.

shre:silencio, adelante stockman.

raph:ni hablar cara de ojalata.

mona:que buen chiste.

shre:las tortugas y otra tortuga.

venus:si y no estoy encantada de conocerte.

azumi:suelta a nuestra amiga,malvado.

shre:lo hare cuando haya mutado.

leo:al ataque. empezaron a pelear, los demas iban a ayudar a azra.

donnie:mona lisa, hagarra la cadena mientras raph y yo rompemos la puerta.

mona:eso esta cara pez se enfrentaba a venus.

cara:haber como te mueves tortuga idiota.

venus:como te atreves hablarle asi a un dama.

cara:eres un, chi,chica.

venus:asi es, ahora veras. empezaron a pelear, ella le daba duro, cara pez aveces, pero ella podia con el, mientras leo se enfrentaba a garra de tigre y azumi usaba sus poderes para enfrentarse a shredder.

shre:pierdes el tiempo no podras vencerme.

azumi:no te lo perdonare, esto ahora es algo personal.

shre:de que estas hablando.

azumi:veo que no me recuerdas, pues te l hare pagar si que lo sepas.

raph:ya estamos azra.

azra:raph, gracias por venir a rescatarme.

raph:por ti lo que sea.

azra:y siento mucho como he tratado a mona lisa y a ti perdoname.

raph:azra no hace falta qe me pidas perdon.

donnie:ya casi esta azra.

azra:gracias donnie y espero que consigas algo con april.

donnie:eres muy amable por lo cual me da un poco de juju.

azra:liberame y calla.

mona:os falta mucho esto pesa.

stock:bsssssssssssss,ssssssssssss, ahora veras lagarta.

mona:o quieres guerra ahora veras, con la cadena golpeaba a stockman.

garra:no impedireis que azra mute.

leo:de eso nada.

garra:que te apuestas, lanzo 3 dardos enormes a donde la cadena de mona lisa, y a raph y donnie, se apartaron, rompido la cadena, y azra cayo al mutageno.

azra:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

raph:AZRA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

azumi:azra!.

mona:o madre mia.

venus:nopuede ser.

raph subio al tubo enorme.

raph:azra, crees que habra.

shre:mi venganza se a cumplido jajajajaja.

azumi:shredder, pagaras por esto.

garra:mi querida tigresa ahora te veres.

leo:preparados. empezo a salir burbujas de mutageno , cada vez mas frecuentes, como cuando april, hasta que de golpe(tachan tachan azra es.

...

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...

jajajajjaja.

tal como estaba, al igual que april sacandose el mutageno de la boca-que mal sabe el mutageno.

raph:azra, esta bien.

azra:si eso parece.

donnie:es increible, al igual que april azumi y amber eres inmune al mutageno.

azra:guai, es genial.

garra:como.

leo:veo que tu tigresa no es tigresa.

azumi:ja, tu plan a fallado shredder.

she:NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO, pues te destruire a ti.

azumi:justo en ese momento que iba a dañarla venus la aparto y le dio en un punto que hizo que se desmayara.

venus:esta bien azumaya.

azumi:si, gracias venus.

garra:maestro, ahora vereis.

azra:de eso nada.

mona:ni hablar. las dos golperaon y vencieron a garra de tigre, en un instante que cara pez iba a morderla, venus hizo el mismo movimiento que con shredde.

venus ahora vamos. y escaparon.

raph:esta bien azra.

azra:si estoy bien.

mona:azra.

azra:mona lisa, siento mucho como te he tratado antes.

mona:en realidad a sido mi culpa, lo siento mucho.

azra:bah olvidalo, pero como vuelvas a intentar algo con raph, te quedaras sin cola.

mona:bueno me olveriaa crecer.

azra:callate.

los tres:jajjajajajajaja.

azra:gracia por venir a buscarme a pesar de todo.

raph:tu eres muy importante para mi azra, no importa que chica se presente para mi tu eres la primera y la unica.

azra:jejeje raph.

leo:azumi, estas bien, gracias venus por salvarla

venus:no ahi de que por cierto se te cayo al suelo esto.

leo_pero si es, el regalo que pensaba darle azumi, pensaba que lo había perdido.

azumi; para mi.

venus:o que detalle.

leo:bueno es un regalo de cumpleños.

venus:O es tu cumpleaños, entonces para ti, era un amuleto- eto te traera suerte en todo, sobre todo en el amor.

azumi:gracias hermana.

leo:y aqui tienes el el paquete y vio el colgante.

azumi:o es precioso, me encanta leo. le dio un beso en la mejilla, leo se puso rojo.

leo:me alegro de que te guste.

casey:mas valia le costo 1000 de los grandes.

azumi:como, pero eso es demasiado.

leo:no importa para mi es un placer.

azumi:no hacia falta tanto leo, cuando me den la paga estas navidades te los devolvere.

leo:no importa es un regalo.

azumi:ya lo se pero no me sentiria bien, haberte dejado sin dinero, deja que te lo devuelva.

leo:mejo aun en mi cumpleaños pùedes devolvermelo con un regalo.

azumi:eso esta hecho siempre, jejejejje, no lo puedo evitar es que me encanta esta pareja sobre todo cuando se mira de forma tierna.

venus:o haceis tan buea pareja.

mickey y amy:a que si.

azumi:que bueno soy agradecida.

los tres :si la guarida.

donnie:y eso es lo que a ocurrido, azra al igual que amber, azumi y april son inmunes al mutageno, es increible.

amy:a lo mejor yo tambien.

mickey:si quieres probamos.

amber:ni hablar, amy no sabemos si tu tambie, es mejor no arriesgarse.

los dos:ooooooooooo.

mona:almenos ese malvado no intentara mutaros jamas.

amber:y con nuestro ADN pòdemos hacer mas retro mutageno.

donnie:y si juntamos todo vuestro ADN.

los tres:aremos un retro mutageno potente para karai.

azumi:seria maravilloso.

venus:siento mucho lo de su hija maestro.

splinter:no te preocupes,tengo la esperanza de que podemos encontrarla..

venus:yo tambien maestro, bien debo marcharme ya.

mickey:pero ya te vas, hermanita.

venus:si te voy a echar mucho de menos cariñ dieron un abrazo.

azumi:que lastima, podrías quedarte un poco mas.

venus:mi maestro me espera, pero la proxima vez puedo pedirle que venga.

leo:me encantaria conocerle.

mona:bien yo tambien me tendría que ir.

azra:Pero a donde iras.

venus:Podrias venir conmigo a china.

mona:a china que guai.

venus:tendrias buenas actitudes para ser sinobi.

azra:_es entren y haber si no enfrentamos algun día.

mona: me encantaria.

raph:pero no tendrias nada que hacer.

venus:Pues bien vamonos.

mona:os echare de menos.

azra:supongo que yo tambien a ti.

mona:entonces somo amigas.

azra:Pues.

mona:bueno no importa, bien nos vamos. se alejo.

azra:tonta claro que somos amigas.

fin

bien aqui otro capitulo de venus y mona lisa pero este no va a ser el ultimo ya vereis y perdonarme por tardar tanto es que estado liada mucho tiempo, pero bueno espero que os guste y me sigais comentandook mil bssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss, y mandarque os parece la pareja leoxazu, bssssss.


	4. capitulo 4 amor secreto azu y azra

Hola ha todos aqui continuó con las tortugas y su hermanita y mona lisa, ya se que aun no he seguido con lo de que paso despues ahora estoy poco .inspirada de como continuar pero nonpasa nada por que ya continuaré, bien en este es despues de la invasion aqui posiblemente leo y azumi den su primer beso azra y raph esta ves tomen una decision asi que espero que os guste.

todo emieza una mañana en la granja de april los chcs se habian ido con hideki y casey a buscar algo de comer unatienda de ultramarinos o supermercado, mientras las chicas decidieron que la casa necesitaba un arreglo, empezaron con un ritmo mientras hablaba hasta que se pusieron y empezaron a cantar.

Cancion;

Todas; ya todo el mundo ahora vais a escuchar, si somos distintas a todas las demas, si llegáis a conocernos sabras que yo soy como tu y tu eres como yo. Ahi azumi finjia tocar la guitarra.

todas; o si todas juntas conseguiremos lo que es el poder de la amistas, nos creiamo distintas como el dia y la noche, a las demas hasta que las tortugas ninjas nos mostró la realida,

Levantaos agachaos con nosotras sin parar asi la casita quedar hermosa, levantar agachaos, esto va a ser super guai, asi la casita quedara nueva.

April; las manos levantad lo digo bien alto asi me oiras, pinto aqui pinto alli que esta gran casa ahi que pintar.

Azra; honestida honradez, risa gran lealtad.

Amber; las tortugas nos hacen ver .

Amy ; que lo podemos lograr.

Todas; levataos agachaos vas super genial asi la casita quedara inpolutad, levantar agachaos , va a ser espectacular y asi la casita quera hermosa.

Azumi;yo misma voy hacer no importa lo que cueste, soms distintas pero vosotras nunca cambieis, y si lo hacemos la casita quedara, hermosa y linda terminemos de una vez.

Todas; cambiar y y limpiamos, ordenar y pintar, vamos a lograr, un gran hogar, cantar y disfrutar diversión y amistad , eso es lo que hacen las grandes amigas , vamos a cantar.

Repetir. mientras a lo lejos se veian un par de sombras .

Opening de la serie.

Empieza todos por la mañana raph sigue durmiendo hasta que escucha una voz.

Voz; raph despierta, raph repente raph abre los ojos y al abrirlos se asusta.

Raph; AZRA.

Azra; Buenos días cariño.

Raph; pero que haces aqui y encima de mi aunque no e molesta mucho.

Azra; lo has olvidado, he venido a darte el beso de buenos días.

Raph; el beso de buenos días, pero nunca hemos quedado en ello aunque es verdad que nos besamos una vez pero no hemos vuelto hablar de ellos.

Azra; calla de una vez y besame haber esos morritos verdes muuuuu.

Raph se digno a poner los morros de beso y beso pero se desperto, en lugar de azra besaba a mickey en la cara.

Mickey; que haces raph que asco, socorro, ayuda raph me llena de babas.

Amy; mickey puff que pasa.

Mickey; socorro amy.

Amy; vaya otra vez, ya es la quinta vez , con que soñara, raph se desperto y puso cara de asco.

Raph; PUAJ CARA DDE REPTIL.

Mickey; oye que mi cara es preciosasa.

Amy; claro que si mickey puff es tan suave como un puffi, venga arriba raph es dia de cosecha Todo esta listo para recoger.

Raph; vale ya voy. Dijo iba por el pasillo hasta que alguien le abrazo por detras.

Azra; buenos dias raph, como andamos.

Raph; o pues bien.

Azra; te pasa algo.

Raph; que no nada.

Azra; me miras como si no me hubieras visto nunca.

Raph; asi no me digas.

Azra; en fin desayunamos y trabajo en el campo, es lo mejor del mundo.

Raph; asi te encanta el campo.

Azra,; mas que la vida misma, te vienes guapo.

Raph; si ahora mismo. Dijo sonriendo.

Azra; y esa sonrisa.

Raph; no se de que me hablas.

Azra; es que pocas veces te veo sonreír como si algo te hiciera feliz de veras.

Raph; asi.

Azra; si y me encanta. Dijo guiñandole un ojo y marchandose abajo, raph se quedo pensativo, por que sono con azra y el beso.

En el desayuno.

Azumi; unas tortitas con formas graciosas, de nuestras cosa preferidas.

Amy; tiene forma de flor que bonita.

casey; jugador de jockey, es guai.

Amber; la marca del rayo.

Mickey;guau forma de pizza.

Donnie; la mia en forma de algo maravilloso, tenia forma de april pero nadie lo ve.

Azra; forma de antorcha y con nata montada.

Mickey; dame un poco.y le puso toda la cara de nata.

Azra; que tal se reian y mickey se relamia .

Mickey; rico.

Azumi; para hideki y uno hecho especial para leo, para celebrar que te has forma de corazón.

Leo; gracias azu, y habeis hecho un gran arrglo a la casa.

april; hace tiempo que le hacia falta, ha quedado nueva como cuando era pequeña.

Amy; bien es hora de cosechar, deprisa que las hortalizas nos esperan.

Saleron al jardin todos vestidos y preparados para recoger.

Amy; muy bien soldados de la cosecha.

Mickey; que ingenioso pero quedaria mejor verdureitos.

Amy; es mi plan yo elijo el nombre, como decia a llegado el dia de cosechar las verduras y hortalizas que plante hace un mes, tambien plante para hacer harina, y un campo de arroz.

Raph, incluso arroz, co tigo es imposible pasar hambre eso es genial.

Amy, gra, gracias, de parecio extraño que fuera tan amable, mientras amy seguia hablando raph miraba a azra, la veia tan guapa como siempre incluso le miraba la boca, azra le devolvia la mirada pero raph miraba a otro lado, azra volvio aa atender a amy, raph volvio a mirarla solo que esta vez azra le guiño un ojo, eso hizo que raph se cayera al suelo del susto.

Amy; raph que pasa.

Raph; no nada.

Amy; jope estas muy raro , me estabas escuchando.

Raph; me decias.

Amy; decia que vamos por parejas para recoger, azumi hira a recoger arroz con leo puesto que tu poder es el agua, hideki les ayudaras a colocarlos de acuerdo.

Los tres; si.

Amy; casey y april recogeran las lechugas y los tomates, tambien recogereis los rabanos, nabos, cuando acabeis hireis a por los huevos que han puesto las gallinas esta mañana,.

Donnie; pr que tienen que ir april y casey...

Amber; juntos.

Amy; no quiero qejas entendido, no os pongo con la intención de tirar los tejos o amorios, mickey puff y azra os encargareis de los boniatos y las patatas puestos que solo es tirar de la liana.

Los dos; entendido.

Amy:amber y donnie recoeran el trigo para hacer harina, y lo metéis en la máquina que os pedi.

Ls dos; si amy.

Amy; raphe ayudaras con los arboles frutales, low manzanos perales y naranjos y mandarínos, uvas, y por ultimo recogeremos setas que crecen en las pinadas, son comestible, ahora todos en marcha.

Todos; si adelante. Se pusieron todos a cosechar, en el orden que amy lo pidio.

Azumi; que buen arroz.

Leo; podemos comer cosas frescas.

Hideki; arroz con pollo.

Azumi; si cariño delicioso arroz con pollo nuestro plato preferido.

Leo; eso esta bien pero tambien con carne rebozada.

Hideki; tu si que sabes leo, deberia salir con mi hermana.

Azumi; HIDEKI.

Hideki; que eres una picajosa de pelo tiesos.

Azumi; TE VAS A ENTERAR, perseguia my rapido.

Leo; venga Azumi, solo es un niño.

Azumi; te temia que fuera a pegarle pero en vez de eso le tenia cogido de la cabeza y le frotaba con el nudillo-te vas a enterar aqui esta el monstruo de lo nudillos.

Hideki; jjajajanajajajjanajajjaja.

Leo; que susto.

Azumi; anda hermanito terminemos de recoger.

Hideki; a tus ordenes one-chan.y se fue.

Leo; eres una hermana maravillosa, azumi, eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti.

Azumi; tu tambien ese momento se miraron y se acercaban sus caras cada vez mas hasta qe.

Hideki; vosotros no los interrumpe.

Azumi; por que tienes que ser tan agua fiestas.

Hideki; o es que os ibais a...

leo; recoge arroz y calla renacuajo. Despues raph ayudaba con las frutas.

Amy; ya veras que ricas raph, frutas frescas y deliciosas, raph?.le decía pero estaba distraido-te ocurre algo cariño.

Raph; no por que me iba a amy no se lo tragaba, con sus lianas cogio a raph y le miro a los ojos.

Raph; que haces .

Amy; ya se que te pasa raph, ESTAS ENAMORADO.

Raph; chiiiiisssssssssssss, callate no deben saberlo.

Amy; osea que lo admites.

Raph; que? No no es por azra ni nada osea azra no me parece guapa, osea no la quiero, osea no sueño que quiere besarme por que, ESTOY LOCO POR ELLA ES LA CHCA DE MI VIDA, NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA DURA O BORDE CONMIGO, PARA MI ELLA ES LA MEJOR Y HARIA LP QUE FUERA POR repente veia a amy con lágrimas en la cara.

Amy; o raph no sabia que fueras tan dulce y todo eso es lo que sientes.

Raph; y no soportaría perderla.

Amy; es lo mas bonito que oido nunca, o raph debes decirle lo que sientes.

Raph; como y que pasa si me pasa lo mismo que a donnie, el intento decirle lo que siente y ella se hizo la sueca.

Amy; pero por que no era el momento raph, ademas si no se lo dice nunca sabras lo que siente.

Raph ;tal vez.

Amy; nada de tal vez,ya se yo te ayudare raphi panki.

Raph; raphi panki.

Amy; porque eres muy panki.

Raph; he...ya vale si te hace feliz puedes llamarme asi.

Amy; eres un cielo, yo te ayudare.

Raph; y como vas a hacerlo.

Amy; creando un ambiente romantico y hermoso en ese momento podras decirselo, sera el momento mas hermoso de tu vida y la suya y estareis juntos para siempre.

Raph; tu has visto muchas películas románticas.

Amy; jijiijijiijii, no puedo evitarlo me encantan, pero ya se dejamelo a mi, mickey puff.

Mickey; Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Amy; puedes ayudarme a coger las demas manzanas.

Mickey; eso esta hecho angel.

Amy; venga ahora aprovecha, y buena suerte. Dijo y raph miro a azra que arranca todas las raices de boniatos.

Raph; az...pero azra tiro de la raíz y golpeo a raph.

Azra; o raph lp siento.

Raph; no importa. Azra tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantar, raph le miro su hermososo rostro iba a cogerle la mano cuando de repente.

Donnie; deja de ser tam pegajosp con april.

Casey; yo no tengo la culpa jajajja.

Azra; ya cogio a donnie y casey-dejarlo de una vez, estoy harta se este amor odio, si no portais bn no dejare que os acerqueis a april an un año entero.

Los dos; no seremos buenos.

Azra bn, pero ahora bais a Ayudarme con lps boniatos

Los dos; no por favor.

Azra; a puso vara triste por no poder decirle lo que siente.

Mas tarde a la hora de comer.

Amy:hemos preparado la comida con las verduras y hortalizas que hemps recogido.

Todos :buen provecho.

Azumi; itadakimasu.

Leo; que rico esta todo delicioso.

Azumi; no ahi nada como arroz recien hecho esta delicioso.

Hideki; y cn pollo y verduras, me encanta.

Mickey; nada sabia que las verduras eran tan estupendas.

Donnie; deberiamos comer mas amenudo.

Casey; yo tampoco suelo comer verduras.

April; pues son muy sanas y estan muy ricas hermanita.

Amy; gracias hermana.

Amber; realmente deliciosas, por cierto y raph y azra.

Amy; han salido a comer azra y raph estaban comiendo en el columpio que ahi fuera.

Azra; que manjar me encanta la comida de amy.

Raph; a mi tambien.

Azra; me comia mil de estos boniatos fritos con raph sonrio y decidio decirselo.

Raph; azra ahi algo que empezando a tener dolores.

Kientras dentro.

Mickey; con esto quien quiere pizza-pero de repente le sono las tripas-ahi dios voy a parir un bebe comida.

Amber; eso es imposible.

Casey; yo noto como si algo se me hubiese metido dentro y se ca...

Donnie; esa lengua que ahi chicas delante, oooo me ca...

De repente los tres se pusieron la mano en la boca con nausea, y fuero a vomitar.

Amy; chicos estais bn.

Leo; es extraño.

Azra; chicas se puede saber que ocurre raph de repente esta potando fuera.

Azumi; deberiamos ir a haber como estan, mas tarde, raph, donnie, mickey y casey estanban en el sofa tapados con una manta y temblando.

Azumi; os he hecho una manzanilla para limpiaros el estomago.

Amy; yo unas tostadas.

Azra; una sopa suave.

Amber; mi pobre casey toma una toalla humeda, para la fiebre.

Mickey; las tostadas parece que se quedan dentro no fuera o si dentro, no puede ser lo voy a hechar.

Amber; toma el cubo.

Leo; os pondréis bien.

Raph; no es justo lelonardo no se a puesto malo.

Mickey; como es posible.

Amber; tengo una explicación clara, y es que comp vuesyro cuerpo esta acostumbrado a los alimentos procesado que habeis sufriso un sock.

Donnei; como explica que leo este bn.

Azumi; por que siempre os pongo verduras para comer, y leo a diferencia de vosotros el se lo come por eso esta acostumbrados

leo; tiene razon.

April; ves lo que pasq por no comer verduras luego pasa esto.

Amy; si lo hubiera sabido hubiera tenidoas cuidado con la moda.

Hideki debereis acostumbrar vuestro cuerpo para que no os vuelva a pasar esto.

Azta; asi que descansar y mañana estareis bn pero acostumbraros a comer verduras vale.

Todos; si.

Mickey; el cubo.

Amber; toma.

Mickey; mi dulce cubo.

Casey ;no se si podre dormir.

Azumi:mi dulce luna, sobre la cuna.

Amy; lluvia canta susurrando sin parar.

Amber; un arco iris.

Azra; a media noche.

April:que daos aqui.

Todas; un dia mas.

Leo; que durmais bn chicos.

Azra; me largo al catre.

Amber,; me voy yo a hacer un retro mutageno.

April yo te ayudo.

Amber; gracias.

Amy; también tengo sueño, hideki quieres dormír esta noche conmigo.

Hideki ;si no te importa one-chan.

Azumi; en absoluto.

Amy; Buenas noche.

Hideki; oyasumi one-chan.

Azumi; oyasumi. Se fueron. En un momento se quedo todo en silencio, leo y azumi se miraro.

Leo; nos hemos quedado a solas.

Azumi; eso parece.

Leo; vamos a dar un paseo.

Azumi; me encantaria.

Salieron fuera .

Leo ;hace una noche preciosa.

Azumi; si es verdad, te preocupa algo leo.

Leo; pues es nueva York, me pregunto como habra qiedado todo donde estara splinter, le hecho de menos.

Azumi; yo tambien, y me pregunto si karai y mi madre estaran bn.

Leo ;seguro que si, si hubiera detenido a karai cuando pude shredder nunca hubiera atacado.

Azumi; y crees que eso hubiera cambiado.

Leo; seguramente no pero almenos estarian asalvo.

Azumi; no fue culpa tuya ese maldito shredder sólo quiere lo que los demáss tienen, como la amada de splinter y karai, arrbata a los inocentes a sus seres queridos, eso es algo que jamas le perdonare maldito sea.

Leo; Azumi hablas de ello como si te hubiera heho algo a ti.

Azumi; he asi no me había dado cuenta.

Leo; Azumi, ahi algo que quieras contarme.

Azumi; pues, es algo que nunca le he contado a madie ni siquiera lo sabe hideki.

Leo; y que es puedes contármelo.

Azumi; pero.

Leo ;confia en mi por favor.

Azumi; estabien, pero no debe saberlo nadie mas ni siquiera hideki.

Leo; lo prometo.

Azumi;nunca te contado como murio mi padre.

Leo; que tiene le ver con shredder.

Azumi; sinp fuera por ese monstruo ahora estaria vivo

Leo ;quieres decir que.

Azumi; mi padre murio por que shredder me lo arrebato. Leo se quedo con la boca abierta.

Leo; que?como es posible.

Azumi; fue cuando tenía 5 años En japon vivia en un pueblo cerca de kyoto en la casa de mi abuela,era maravillosa mi padre era el hombre mas amable del mundo, al igual que hideki puede transformarse en hombre lobo.

Leo ;como es posible.

Azumi; había leyendas japonesas de que el lobo japones desaparecia y que decidieron esconderse adoptando su cuerpo al del ser humano, pero se mezclaron con otro seres humanos haciedo que hubiera mas y mas y mi madre fue una de ella al tener a mi padre ahi naci yo , pero en el año que hideki iba a nacer mi padre encontro a un hombre con una niña de mi edad, ese hombre era oroku saki , iba con aquella niña era karai.

leo ; entonces conociste a karai.

Azumi; si, mi padre y mi madre le dio cobijo y le alimento yo jugaba con karai, se quedo con nosotros un tiempo, pero lo que no sabiamos es que ese monstruo iba desarrollando sentimientos por mi madre, y un dia el ese malvado le dijo a mi madre lo que sentía por ella pero le rechazo, eso hizo que reaccionara mal, iba a atacarla pero mi padre llego a tiempo mostrado su verdadero aspecto el de un lobo, consiguiendo echarle aunque eso no lo detuvo descubrió que aquel lobo era mi padre y la noche en el que hideki nacio ese miserable nos ataco , mi madre hideki y vonseguimos escapar pero mi padre estaba atrapado queria ayudarle perobera demasiado fuerte para mi y acabo con mi padre mi madre al ver lo que hizo se enfrento a el pensando que habia acabado con el nos alejamos de alli y nunca mas volvimos a verle hasta ahora.

Leo; pero nos enfretamos a shredder mas de una vez como es que no lo dijistes cuando lo vistes por primera vez..

Azumi; por que no lo sabia leo no sabia su nombrere ni le vi la cara hasta que fuimosna rescatar a karai , ahi rd cuando supe que era el , ese hombre no solo me arrebato a mi padre sino que le hizo lo mismo a splinter porbque es tan rencoroso, por que tiene que arrebatarle a los demas a sus seres queridos, no es justo mi padre no le hizo nada, le dio cobijo y alimentos y es asi como se lo agradecio, ni siquiera hideki pido conocerle.

Leo,Azumi calmate.

Azumi; no puedo estoy furiosa no dejo de pensar en el y eso me duele, ahora nueva York rest invadidada y nosotros vamps a arreglar esto como si apenas controlo mis nuevos poderes, no se que hacer.

Leo; yo te lo dire, nos prepararemos para salvar nueva York.

Azumi; y qe pasa con tu pierna aun esta mala.

Leo; me recuperaré lo prometo y se que tu controlaras tu poder, esto np esta acabado salvamosamos una vez el mundo podemos volver ha hacerlo recuperemos , lo haremos juntos todoa juntos y prometo que te dejareare jamas.

Azumi; o leo por que eres tan bueno, eres fuerte apasionado y leal, y compasivo y humilde, y eso es lo queas me gusta de ti.

Leo; pues tu eres muy dulce y amable y fuerte y leal, y hermosa.

Azumi; o abrazo-te quiero.

Leo ;yo tambien te dos se miraron poco apoco se acercaban hasta que por fin se besaron, sentian bien y feliz juntos , leo le acariciaba el pelo abrazandose muy fuerte , al día siguiente muy temprano azra estaba en su cuarto mirando una foto en ella le salia una lágrima cuando alguien le llamo a la puerta.

Amy; buenos dias azra.

Azra ; buenos días amy.

Amy; estas bien.

Azra; de maravilla y tu?.

Amy ;si quería saber si has visto a leo y a Azumi.

Azra; la parejita estaran por ahi disfrutando de su amor.

Amy; jjijijiiiiii seguro que si.

Azra; como se encuentran raph y los demas.

Amy; parecen que se han recuperado. Bajaron abajo los chicos se comian el desayuno como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Azra; parece que os habeis recuperado.

Mickey; necesitaba biena comida.

Amy; tenias biena comida ayer, si comierais mas verduras munca os habria pasado eso.

Donnie ;amy tiene razón deberíamos comer mas verduras.

Raph; tiene razon aunque las odie.

Casey; prefiero comida de verdad.

Amber; ahi que comer de todo.

April; es cierto.

Azra; me alegro de qie os hayáis se sonrojo seguia comiendo.

Raph ;donde esta la pareja leo y azumi.

Azra; por ahi seguro.

leo ;hemos vuelto.

Azumi ; y traemos una sorpresa.

Bien lo dejare aqui pero seguiré cual sera la sorpresa de Azumi y leo lo veremos en el siguiente episodio mil besos y comentad.

X; RAPH, AZRA.

Azra; pero si son.

X;LEO, AZUMI.

Azumi; Pero si son.

Leo; venus y mona lisa.

Venus; hola hermano.

Leo; como me alegro de verte.

Venus; yo abrazaron azumi tambien se unio al abrazo.

Mickey; VENUS HERMANITA.

Amy; estas aquí.

Azra; mona lisa cuanto me alegro de verte.

mona; yo tambien y de que estes viva.

Azra;

Amber:bn esto es po que haremos, april tu pintaras el salon mientras azra se encargararga de quitar ls restos de pintura y lo lijara y pintara, amy tu la cocina po pintaras y limpiaras , a zumba tu te encargas del cuarto de baño le daras brillo y yo restaurare los muebles y cuando acabes s nos metemos con el piso de arriba, de acuerdo


	5. capitulo 5 amor secreto amy

Hola ha todos aqui continuó con las tortugas y su hermanita y mona lisa, ya se que aun no he seguido con lo de que paso despues ahora estoy poco .inspirada de como continuar en fin aigo con la historia de cual es la sorpresa.

Las tortugas salieron fueravy ahi estaban azumi y leo y alguien mas.

Mickey; VENUS.

Azra; MONA LISA.

Venus ; hermanos.

Mona ;Amigos.

Amy; abrazo en grupo.

Todos; Sí. se abrazaron.

Venus ;como os he echado de menos.

Mona; yo tambien bien.

Leo ;comp es que habéis venido.

Venus; nos enteramos de la invasion en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Mona; vinimos a ayudaros pero no os encontramos alli.

april; y como esta la ciudad.

Venus ;todo esta lleno de kraang y mutantes, tuvimos que ir por las alcantarillas.

Raph ;por casualidad no habreis visto al maestro spliter.

Venus ;como que si lo hemos visto, que quieres decir.

Donnie; shredder lo lanzo a un alcantarillado y no sabemos mas de apreto la mano de la rabia que tenia.

Mona; eso es terrible lo siento ponoendo su mano en la de raph.

Venus; y que pasa con su hija miwa.

Azumi; acabo siendo mutadada y wncima shredder culpo a nuestro maestro.

Venus ; miserable.

Amber : y por culpa de ellos y los kraang perdi a mi hermana gemela.

Azra; yperdi a mi hermano mayor.

Azumi; mi madre se quedo alli solo para salvarme a mi y a hideki.

Hideki; quiero a mi mama.

Donnie; si en el momento que leo dijo que nos marcharamos nunca habría pasado esto.

Leo; olvida ya eso donnie.

Amy ;seguro que no hubiese cambiado nada.

mickey; las pizzas lo videojuegos nuestra guarida.

Casey; lo perdimos todo , a mi padre y a mi hermana.

Venus ;ho hermanos amigas.

mona ; esos gusanos asquerosos no tienen perdon si los tuviera aqui los machacaria de lo lindo.

Leo; solo tenemos que recuperarnos.

Venus; yo te veo muy machacado.

Azumi; leo se enfrento al clan del pie y shredder le atacó.

Raph; pensabamos que no iba a sobre vivir.

Azra ;intento que se le cure la pierna pero siempre que le da una patada a algo volvemos a empezqr.

Venus ; necesitarás una cura especial y acupuntura.

Leo ;acupuntura.

Venus; si si te recuperaras.

Leo: bn cuando empezaremos.

Mona ; ke tal despues de comer tengo hambre.

Amy ;unas tarde.

Mona;no puedo mas estoy llena.

Venus; todo estaba delicioso.

amy ;me alegro.

Leo ;venus como nos habeis encontrado.

Venus;digamos que yo también tengo presentimientos, al igual que vosotras , he seguido ese presentimiento y Aquí estamos.

Mickey; y me alegro de qie estes aqui.

mona; y no os alegrais de que este aqui.

Azra; mas bien se reian.

Mona; por que eres tan mala, bo tiene gracia.

Raph; yo creo que si.

Mas tarde a fuera.

Venus; asiq ie vuestros poderes han evolucionado.

Azra; menos yo y es extraño.

Azumi;cuandoo tuve ese allí y verlo que es miserable le hizo a leo sentia una gran rabia.

Amy; yo al ver aquel monstruo que muto.

Amber; a mi gracias a un amigo lobo que me salvo.

Venus; y tu azra.

Azra; yo no he llegado a evolucionar.

raph; pero esocuaneso cuando te ha detenido eres la chica mas fuerte dwl mundo no ahi quien pueda se quedaron mirado a raph extrañados.

Raph; he pues eso.

Azumi; pero tiene razón raph llegaras a evolucionar como nosotras.

Amy; claro que si preciosa.

Amber :lo conseguiras.

Azra miro a los demas sonriendo y diciendo animo.

Azra; o que haría sin vosotros amigos.

Mickey; abrazo en grupo.

Venus; abrazo en grupo.

Todos ; abrazo en grupo. Todos se abrazaron, mas tarde en el jardín mona lisa y raph iban paseando.

Mona ;oye raph, como te va con azra ya sales con ella.

Raph; como que si salgo con ella.

Mona; tu me dijiste que te gustaba mucho ,asi que debeis estar saliendo no.

Raph; pues a un no.

mona ;COMO QUE LLEVAS TIEMPO AQUÍ Y NO HAS HECHO NADA.

Raph; chissssssss , calla nadie debe enterarse.

Mona; lo siento raph pero deberías hacer algo.

Raph; con amy que me ayuda ya tengo de sobra.

Mona; pero ella no sabe nada no ves que no sale con nadie.

Raph; tu tampoco.

Mona; eso no importa, el amor es algo complicado pero con mi ayuda azra caera a tus pies.

Raph; amy dijo que le dijera lo que siento.

Mona; pero ni ves que si tw declaras se asustara y seguro que no querrá ni verte.

Raph; pero ella beso.

Mona; seguro que lo hizo como agradecimiento , eso no es amor de verdad ,deberias antes asegurar de que le gustas de verdad.

Raph; por ejemplo.

Mona; podrias salvarle la vida como aquella vez que me contaste , seguro que consigues tu objetivo.

Raph; tu crees.

Mona ;hazme caso,mira vea que esta arreglando un poco el tejado.

Raph; asi es y que?.

Mona ;salvala de caerse.

Raph; Qué? .

Mona ; aparto las escaleras azra dio un paso para poner las escaleras pero se cayo de eapaldas.

Raph; AZRA!.iba a ayudarla pero azra cayo de pie como un gato.

Azrauf menos mal.

Raph; azraestas bien.

Azra; si lo estoy, no me a pasado nada.

Raph; no vuelvas a darme un susto asi no quiero que te hagas daño.

Azra; yo daño no estan facil hacerme daño.

Raph; vale pero ten cuidado.

Azra; o veo que me valoras eso me gusta.y se marcho.

Mona; vaya el plan a fallado.

Raph; pero casi se hace daño, a sido mala idea.

Amy ;raph tiene razón.

Raph; amy hace mucho que estas aqui.

Amy ;lo he visto todo, asi no conseguiras conquistar a azra raphi panki.

Mona; menuda hortera.

Amy ; a quien llamas menuda y hortera.

Mona ; a ti niña de las flores.

Amy; no soy una niña ya he crecido.

Mona ;pues aun tienes el tamaño de un bebe.

Raph; deja de burlarte de amy mona lisa y ayudadme.

Amy ;eata claro que paa decirselo necesitas un ambiente muy hermoso.

Mona; madre que cursi.

Raph; callate un poco mona lisa , continúa amy.

Amy ;un ambiente romanticovu que oa haga sentir bn por ejemplo.

Donnie; chicos mirad mi nuevo diseño del dirigible.

April; guau es increíble.

Venus; que gran diseño.

Donnie; con este invento acabaremos con todos los kraang.

Amber : el problema como lo montaremos si no tenemosas material aunqbue tenemps lp de los kraang aun falta mas cosas como el globo..

Donnie; cierto como lo podremos conseguir.

Mickey; podriamos atar varias gaviotas y que vayan volando. Raph como siempre le da un capon.

Amy; eso seria explotación de las pobres gaviotas.

Donnie; no ahi esperanza.

Amber : de eso nada pr que mirad. Les enseño un cartel.

Azumi; um festival de disfraces.

Leo ;con ello que conseguiremos.

Amber; mirad el primer premio.

Donnie; un globo es perfecto, amber eres genial ,ahota te besaria.

Amber ; con las gracias basta.

Venus ; pero es un concurso de canto.

Mickey; podiais cantar vosotras gracias a vuestro canto nos pusimos bn.

Amy; o mickey puff.

Azumi; la verdad es que tenemps talento para ello.

April; arreglamos la casa gracias a ello.

Raph; Es como hicierais magia al cantar.

Amber; pues decidido, vamos ha componer nuestra canción para el festival.

Raph; espera no se asustara la gente si nps ve.

Leo ;haremos que estamos disfrazados nadie se dara cuenta.

Azumi; bien vamos haya. Empezaron a preparar lo que iban a cántaro-Haber chicas que canción cantamos. .

Amy ;una como la de ayer era preciosa y divertida.

April ;pero habra que cambiar la letra no por algo mejor que limpiar la casa.

Azra a lo mejor cambiando una letra por otra puede se suficiente es ver.

Venus ;y yo podría participar.

Mona ; y yo.

Toda ; qque!.

Amber : no sabíamos que te gustaba cantar.

Venus; si me gusta mucho.

Mona ; yo quiero demostrar mi voz.

Azumi; pues chicas debo deciros que solo se permite 6 para concursar.

Mona ;entonces solo.

Amber : podreia participar una de las dos.

Mona; y azra va a participar.

Azra; que pasa conmigo. Dijo enfadada.

Mona ;no nada .

Amy; pero como decidimos decididos quien de las dos cantara con nosotras.

Azumi; pues tendréis que demostrar como cantais.

Se pusie en posición.

Mona; sere la chica mas famosa de nuestra ciudad, y todos el mindo habra en la fiesta me admiraron me miraran yo soy una preciosidad.

Azumi; vale es suficiente.

Azra ; te toca venus.

Venus ;he recorrido una largo andar y también observó de cualquier lugar vi creciq y vi lo que habia , vi lo que pasanae siento orgullosa de estar aqui.

Amy; o es precioso.

Azumi; si maravilloso.

Amber; estupendo.

Azra; super.

Azumi; bn vamos hablarlo y ahorita os comento. Despues de un rato.

Azumi ; bn lo hemos hablado mucho, asi que como nos atrevemos a decirlo lo dira azra.

Azra; mona lisa.

Mona; si ?.

Azra; te vas a la calle.

Mona; como!.

Azumi; hemos elegido a venus para cantar con nosotras.

Mona; pero no a gustado.

Amber : es que tu forma de cantar era demasiado fanfarrón.

Mona; fanfarrón.

Amy; en cuanto a venus era mas humilde.

Mona; no me parece justo.

Azra ; hemos hecho lo justo si no te ha salido, no te a salido entendido.

Eso fue lo último que dijoa los poco dias que habían que habian ensayado para el festival , preparando un disfraz para april de torruga ninja solo que su antifaz era amarillo, llenaron la furgo y se pusieron en marcha , como no había micho sitio azra raph amy y azumi iban arriba, casey fue condiciendo con cuidado , raph estaba al lado de raph, raph miraba a azra con una hermosa belleza.

Amy; chissss , miro detrás y le decia que adelante.

Raph; vale ya lo se. se acerco un poco mas a azra.

Amy; eso es ese es mi raphipanki.

Azumi ;raphi panki.

Amy es el nuevo mote de raph.

Azumi; o entiendo. Raph iba a ponerle la mano en el hombro, azra se dio cuenta , raph disimulo.

Raph; vaya no jace calor aqui o soy yo.

Amy; o lo tiene un poco difícil.

Azumi; a lo mejor un pequeño empujón.

Amy; como?.

Azumi:que tal uno pétalos.

Amy ;o ya en tiendo.y azumi empezo a silvar creando una hermosa melodia, amy creaba unos pétalos de flores, azumi empezaba a soltar un hermoso canto de sirena.

Azra; vaya que puesta de sol tan hermosa.

Raph; si maravillosa.

Amy ; raph dile tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.

Raph; vale ,tengo unos ojos muy hermosos.

Azra; he bueno si no estan mal.

Amy ;tu no, a ella.

Raph; osea decia los tuyos son maravillosos y de un verde oscuro precioso, y seguro que tienes una vista de se extrañaba pero sonreia..

Azra; gracias.

Amy; raph ahora dile lo que sientes.

Raph; azra.

Azra; si raphael.

Raph; ahi algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo pero nunca estaba seguro pero cada vez lo twngo mas seguro.

Azra; dilo ya tontin.

Raph; pues veras yo.

Mona; hola que haceis.

Raph; que haves aquí.

Mona; avisaros que ya hemos llegado.

Azra; a vale entonces abajo.

Se fue azra con los demas.

Raph; fue y amy y azumi la miraron mal.

Mona ; o lo siento he interrumpido algo.

Amy; pues si agua fiestas. Se fueron con los demás.

Mona; sera posible pues no va a quedar asi.

Mientras wn el festival.

Leo ; guau este festival es alucinante.

Mickey; mirad pizza gratis.

Amy; mazorcas de maiz.

Los dos ;a por ello.

April ; mirad esos juegos.

Amber : vamos a jugar.

Casey; te consigo un peluche pelirroja.

Donnie; no si antes lo consigo yo.

Raph ; yo voy a mirar por ahi necesito estar a solas.

Azra; vale, luego nos vemos.

Mona ;quieres que vaya contigo.

Azu y venus; QUE TE LO HAS CREIDO.

Venus ; tu conmigo y azra. Se la llevo.

Azumi; leo vamos a por algodon de azucar.

Leo ; algodón de azúcar?.

Azumi; es como el algodón pero caramelo.

Leo; me parece estupendo.

Azumi; tenemos 3 horas hasta que nos toque.

Leo; pues a divertirnos otra parte.

Amy; mmmmm que rico la mazorca.

Mickey; es verdad, después de ponerme malo las mazorcas me siguen gustando.

Amy; si comes de vez en cuando no pasara nada.

Mickey; si o t pasa algo amor.

Amy; pues es nueva york, esos malditos kraang.

Mickey; yo tambien hecho de menos nuestra casa y a splinter.

Amy ;ojala hubiera podido ayudarle ,ese maldito triturador , cuándo volvamos se arrepentirá.

Mickey; ganaremos y nos burlaremos para que aprenda.

Amy; creo que eso le dara igual.

Mickey; si tenemos que luchar por nuestro futuro.

Amy; despues de tanto lio no se que haceren mi vida.

Mickey; yo tampoco y eso que pocas veces me planteo cosas.

Amy; bueno laa cosas surgirán cuando surjan , ya lo veras.

Mickey; si esta es mi angel.

Amy; mickey , puff, mira una mi ni discoteca.

Mickey; vamos a bailar.

Amy ;si!. Mientras en los juegos amber habia conseguido casi todos lps peluches uno de cada uno de los puestos miestras casey april y donnie no habian conseguido nada pwro amber les regalo uno de consolacion.

mentras azra mona lisa y venus .

Venus; mira una ruta por el bosque ruta terrorifica.

Azra; probemos haber quien tiene narices.

Mona (a lo mejor si hago que azra se pierda tal vez pueda ser yo la que cante) vale por que no.

Azra; pues venga vamos. Y entraron.

En otra parte leo y azumi montaron en la noria.

Azumi; que vista mas hermosa.

Leo; y que alto estamos es genial.

Azumi; para k es un sueño estar aqui contigo.

Leo; yo tambien azumi , cuando le diremos a los demas sobre lo nuestro.

Azumi; bueno mw gustaría decirselo cuando volvamos a nueva York, hasta entonces me gustaría disfrutar de lo nuestro hasta entonces. Le beso en la mejilla.

Leó; estoy de acuerdo. La beso en los labios juntando una lengua con la otra. Mientras raph estaba con hideki mirando.

Hideki; seguro que no quieres un poco esta buenísimo.

Raph ; no gracias hideki.

Hideki; que te pasa? Es por azra.

Raph ;si, espera como sabes tu eso.

Hideki; tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas al igual que ki hermaba con leo.

Raph; ya veo puedo pedir un favor.

Hideki; tranquilo nadie lp sabra.

Raph;mas te vale.

Hideki; animo yp se que puedes.

Raph; gracias amy y mickey bailaban en la mi ni discoteca, se divertian y reian y amy en un momento miro a mickey a cámara lenta y (nota los que hayais visto hotel transilvania pues pasaba algo parecido cuando mavis y jonny se miraba de forma tierna, nota de autor ) amy se fue acercando a mickey poco a poco sus doa caras se acercaban poco a poco.

Mickey; esto amy.

Amy; chissss , no digas nada. Siguio hasta que le beso, era un beso muy tierno, mickey parecia que se iba a desmayar, cuando se separi puso la misma cara que april cuando beso a donnie aquel episodio .

Amy; mi mickey puff ahira digo que si en lo de ser tu novia.

Mickey; lo dices enserio.

Amy; si.

Mickey; te quiero angel.

Amy; yo tambien mickey puff.

Mickey; pero noselo digas a oos demás, me gustaria disfrutar contigo sin que nadie lp sepa.

Amy; yo tambien cariño.

Mickey; puedo volver a besarte.

Amy; ven aqui mi mickey puff. le cogio como las princesas y le beso.

Bien este a sido el amor secreto de amy el siguiente que pasara raph se declarará a azra y que se trae entre manos mona lisa jejjee ya veremos el siguiente capitulo jijiiiiiiiijijijiiij comentad y besitos a todos.


End file.
